


Strictly Business, Mister

by killajokejosie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Apples, Blood, Business, Electricity, F/M, Hard Drive, Head Injury, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music, Stuff, Top Hat, Watercolors, brilliant and stupid, cardboard, damage, reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Mike, whatever happened to those animatronics after the place burned down?" His younger brother asked. </p><p>"Honestly," He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I really don't know," </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"The A.I is always set to 20,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exposition, Or Something.

**Author's Note:**

> I've played the game, I have investigated the backstory, but it bugs me. And, as I cannot seem to manage anything by means of the other story I am writing, I am putting words to the concept a dear friend of mine who is so ridiculously afraid of Bonnie dreamt up one night. However, I will omit the big macs...no one needs that...at all.... 
> 
> There is music involved. THERE is ALWAYS music involved.
> 
> http://8tracks.com/blacknailheart/it-is-strictly-business
> 
> Fun fact: I got bored and have very little time to actually update this in between all my other ish, but will have a post very soon...so I have given my uber intelligent Freddy a twitter account. @fr3ddy_fazb3ar if anyone is curious.

His right wrist always locked up. He attributed it to his age and the fact that he was a dominant right hand. The scars on his knuckles could have told anyone that. If one was willing to call them scars. The marks from his many throws were far less visible than the rather large burn mark he adorned. Had it been any worse it would have destroyed the inner workings of his fingers. 

After a few moments of trying to return his wrist to normal he gave up. He did not have enough energy and it was too fucking cold to continue trying to have a fully functioning right arm. 

He listened in the dark. He could hear noises on the floor above him. That was a good sign. He had been cooped up for far too long. Sitting still was not in his forte, well, at least not intentionally. 

He moved his wrist again, giving it a good pop that finally put it back into place. He clenched his fist, only to lower it a second later. It was no use. If something was going to happen, it would have probably taken place already. 

***

"He doesn't ever say much, does he?" Mike's mother said out of the blue. Mike honestly had not been listening to the conversation up until that point. He glanced in the direction she was looking and saw just what caused her comment.

"Oh, him?" He decided that he was allowed to use the pronoun game in this instance. "No, he doesn't. I don't blame him, though. He has been through more horrific stuff than anyone who worked there. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead, so he can be as quiet as he wants."

Jeremy didn't even react. He simply sat in the living room with his magazine, thinking. He knew what Mike was referring to. His breakdown. 

"He is strange," Mike's mother scoffed.

"You have known him for twenty years, why are you bringing this up, now?" He asked. 

"Well, because you two have been living together since the fire and your father thinks that you are gay and he was watching some crime special on what happened at that pizza palace place and he wants to investigate if he might have had something to do with the incident."

Mike rolled his eyes. This was not the direction he thought the conversation was going in. Then again, it had been about four years since the last time she had accused him of that. He and Jeremy were not like that and he definitely was not going to satisfy that stupidity with a valid answer.

"Hey, Mike, whatever happened to those animatronics after the place burned down?" Mike's younger brother, Dylan asked. 

"Honestly," He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I really don't know,"

This piped Jeremy's interest. He threw the magazine to the side and walked up to the table where the Schmidt family was having dinner. He took the seat closest to Mike and made sure he was in the optimal position to listen to where this discussion was headed. 

"They did catch that fire pretty early, surely not all of them were completely destroyed?" Dylan asked. 

Dylan tried to brush Jeremy out of his view. Mike may not have been susceptible to Jeremy's charms, but Dylan most definitely was. Jeremy was a gorgeous human specimen. He was at least five foot eleven, had dark hair, and luscious dark eyes. His eyes were always the worst. Dylan could barely handle how they seemed to rip out his soul simply because of the insanely terrible things he had seen. 

"Insurance fires are funny that way, aren't they?" Jeremy laughed. 

"I thought that was just a rumor?" Dylan made the mistake of looking at the older man in the eyes. 

"Nope, at least not completely. It is the reason that no one was able to look at the damage after they put it out. Now, that it is all cleared away, no one seems to want to buy it. They think it is haunted. Personally, I kinda hope that some fuck up puts a Chuck E. Cheese there, or hell a McDonald's? People think that it is an Indian Burial ground and that is why all the shit went down. In reality they only business built on an Indian Burial ground is that new-old Taco Bell." Jeremy began his foul mouthed rant. Mike was almost going into shock over how much Jeremy was actually talking.

Dylan sort of drifted off before responding. "Oh," Was all that came out.

Mike shouted. "I vote for the MOUSE!" 

Jeremy smiled. "You are so demented,"

"I learned from the best," 

"I wonder if someone can actually buy the land and put another one there. Like, if the company and all of the names are still for sale. I have some wonderful ideas for new characters." Jeremy continued to make light of the situation.

"New characters, huh? Whatcha got? Helena Handbasket? Lucifer the Loon? Satan the Snake? Tracy the Terrible Troll?" Mike suggested.

"Hmm, those are pretty good,"

Mike's mother had simply been silent during the whole exchange. She had probably been wondering what exactly caused all of this. Her son had been a good boy, a non mentally damaged boy, once, as in before the Clinton administration.

Dylan leaned close. "No one really answered my question," 

Jeremy noticed that Dylan's eyes were the same blue as his brothers. 

"I'm going to make an offer, five dollars," 

Mike stood up. "Can I get in on that?" 

"Of course," Jeremy stood up as well and helped his friend clear the table. The two walked into the kitchen, laughing. They were forever a young adult and a teenager. Best friends simply because there was no one else in the world who would be able to handle their impressive level of fucked up.

***

"What time is it?" He asked. He knew that he wasn't going to get any form of a response, at least not one that meant anything, but that didn't matter. It was better that way, actually. 

He considered moving around. It had to be getting close at this point. Sometimes the waiting in the dark was too much for him to handle. It was only on occasion though. For the most part, he was more energized by it. 

It was almost completely silent. The only noises he could hear were from things that were not exactly organic in nature. He wasn't sure why the sound had subsided from the floor above him. 

"This place is too...something. How many days has it been?" He spoke again. It was useless, but he was not all that worried about it.

"It is only 10:35pm, shut the fuck up," A slightly damaged voice replied. He knew that voice. He could never forget it. 

It took him all of five minutes to realize that someone had said something back to him. And, it took another thirty seconds to realize who it was. It didn't matter though, because there were more important things to think about. 

"Fa..." Spilled from his mouth, but nothing more. Just like that his wrist locked up again. Suddenly, it was like he was living in a nightmare.

***

Mike flopped down on the couch and turned on the television. "I am so glad that they are gone. So glad, in fact, that there is literally nothing I like better then them not being here. Next thing I'll know is that my damn father is here or something or some shit."

"Something or some shit, huh?" Jeremy shook his head. "Ya know, your brother is not all that bad. I don't know why you shut him out as much as your parents. You are thirty-nine years old, I think it is time to get over whatever issues are there." 

Jeremy took a seat in the recliner he usually sat in. He took a deep breath and did his best not to fall asleep. If he closed his eyes, then he definitely was going to see THEM again. Those ones. Those decommissioned ones. They had been the worst. They started the fire. He shuddered. 

Mike looked over at him. "You got something for my brother? I guess that really explains why you haven't had a girlfriend since we moved in here."

Jeremy shot him a death stare. "The fuck you think you are? Don't you think you would have had some idea that I was gay before this? I don't date because no one would really want to be with me. I scream in my sleep, I constantly have night sweats, my eating is erratic, as is most of my other habits. Once upon a time I thought I would be a father too, but at this point, I would be afraid to damage the child."

"Sure. Sure. I mean, I don't even see my kid. My kid was the reason I applied for that job in the first place. Do I see him? Not since three days after the fire."

"At least you are not paying child support anymore,"

"Ch, I wouldn't even care if I was."

Jeremy moved over to the couch. He lifted Mike's legs and tossed them to the side. "I think it is high time we went you know where..."

Mike interrupted him. "Not yet, not yet, it is too early for that,"

"But, he is going to get all, what is the word that I am looking for, testy, maybe?"

"Ugh," Mike sat upright. "I guess you are right. And, ya know, it isn't like he is really a nuisance or anything, he is just so god damn needy, like a baby," 

"Or a wealthy businessman with three very terribly behaved employees to look after?"

"What does that make us?" Mike asked, brushing his clothes off.

"Chairmen of the board, c'mon, let's go,"


	2. The Next Reasonable Step In A Story, Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially lost all control...

The lights flicked on. It was still early, but the lights were on so that meant that something was about to happen. He wasn't exactly prepared for the lights to turn on, either, so that took some adjusting. He shut them tight and tried to remember something interesting or important, or at least relevant. What he came up with was a song, one that he had heard briefly and only could recall two lines from. 

'The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde, and the habit of decomposing right before your very eyes,'. He didn't sing, but he hummed the tune that followed the words. Lines like that could almost make him crack a smile, made him think of another place and another time. A place that had been a similar state long before the most horrid night of his existence. Those flames did a lot of damage. He could think of three things that didn't make it out in one piece.

He could hear footsteps. It was still too early.

A mechanical noise echoed. It was followed by him feeling a small hand on his arm. Unique, only in the sense that it had been a long time since the others had been 'active' in any shape or form. It had mostly been him and only him. 

"Bloody 'ell, what is goin' on up there?" The same voice that spoke to him before went as far as to ask him a question. That voice. How could he ever forget? No matter what the reality was behind how he stored information, that voice was almost haunting to him.

There was nothing more that he wanted to do then respond to the voice, however that was not going to happen. He was much too stuck on the concept that somehow words were being spoken to him and he didn't know why. 

The mechanical noises continued. At this point, they sounded more like shifting metal than anything else. It was not as rough as he remembered. Still, he was damn certain of who was causing the noise. Maybe the correct terminology was what was causing the noise, rather than who, but he was not college educated, nor did he give a shit.

"Not a damn word out o' you? Hmm? You sit here in t' dark day after day and talk t' yourself, but not a word when I say somethin'?" 

He nodded in response, even though he knew that it was still too dark for anyone to see that. 

"Ugh, forget it," 

"Wait," He finally uttered some what of an actual reply.

"Yes?" 

"I...I.........." He struggled to grasp onto logical sentence structures. "I...'ve missed you,"

"Good t' know, boy-o, good t' know,"

The wonderful truth was that even with all of that happening, they were coming. They were the only reason that he was still operating and able to move. They had given their time and attention to him because he was the least damaged of them all after the fire. Sure, they did what they could with the others, but even with that he was the only one with a fully intact hard drive. He was thankful. Well, at least, he thought that he would be thankful. Even with upgrades to his system, there was never any certainty of that which was routed in human emotion. Sometimes, anyways.

Two steps of footsteps finally made their way down the stairs. The rest of the lights were turned and Mike was already turning on his laptop as he entered the basement. He walked right over to the massive animatronic bear, who only raised his eyebrows to question the former Night Guard's motives. 

Jeremy, on the other hand, was still very skittish around the bear. It was not that he didn't trust him, he just remembered him. Even after all of that time, it was hard to forget a barely together bear seeking to destroy him due to what most people imagined was a defect in his programming caused by horrible nonsense in his past. He was fixed. It had been a really long time since he had actually tried to do anything violent, but in all honesty there was no real proof that he had tried to hurt anyone except for the one true phone guy. Anyways. 

Jeremy gave a light wave to the bear and did his best not to look him in the eyes. The bear was an alpha male of a pack of misfit toys. He'd rather deal with Bonnie. 

The fox stirred and shifted himself up into a sitting position. He locked eyes onto Jeremy. Jeremy shrieked like a little girl. The fox simply blinked. He didn't have time for Jeremy's never ending irrational fear of animatronics. It wasn't like the crazed toy versions were still around. Well, one of them still was. 

Mike looked over at Foxy. "Since when are you in working order?" 

"Ay, I don't really know, bucko, it just sort o' happen'd," 

Mike turned his attention back to the bear who had no idea why his human companion would even begin to think that he knew what was going on. They both shook it off and decided to move on to bigger and better things. 

"So, Freddy, how would you like to go outside?" Mike asked, turning his laptop towards the giant animatronic creature to show off the image of ice and snow. 

"If that is what it is doing outside, I kindly decline," 

Jeremy daringly sat down beside them. "Please explain to me why it is that you are putting plans into action without telling me?"

Mike laughed. "You really need to calm down. This is just business. Freddy is a robot and he seems to understand that more than you. Was it not you who thought it be better we came down here early? Was it not you who fancied us 'Chairmen'?"

"One, Business? What business? I was joking. Two, sure, let's take him outside and watch everyone who remembers what went down scream and run in fear that the demonic animatronic band has returned!" 

"That be a good name for a metal band," Foxy chuckled, reminding everyone that he was still activated.

"I would like to think of my being as more of an animatronic with android like learning capabilities. Capabilities which I would not possess had Michael not installed additional data and packages." Freddy interrupted. 

"Point taken," Jeremy backed up about a half a foot, realizing that he was crossing all boundaries that he had laid out for him and the bear. 

"Upgrades needed, believe me. Sure, you were in better shape when we first encountered each other then say, when Jeremy first laid his eyes on you, but I would say that overall there isn't much I could do to make you more...you." Mike rambled about. 

Jeremy slipped into an incredibly vivid daydream. He saw the flames and the smoke bellowing up around him. He had thrown the Fazbear head back on and ran through the halls. He saw where Mike had hid in the kitchen, Chica the Chicken trying to see just what had caused all of the clatter. The moment he had scooped an almost lifeless Night Guard into his suit's arms he knew his world would never be the same. Heroically, he walked out the back of the building that night into the woods. He just didn't know that some thing followed him. 

"Perhaps, I should go outside, I have learned that the reaction to my kind is less negative due to the something called Mr. Munch's Make Believe Band, at least that is what I think it is called."

"Yer right on that one," Foxy added in, still trying to make sure that people knew he was there and were choosing to blow him off for whatever reason. 

Freddy gestured towards Jeremy. "He is joining us?"

"I imagine," Mike mumbled. "Jeremy? Jeremy?"

No answer.


	3. Mike Has Ideas, Jeremy Has Ideas, The Bear Has Better Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter titles are sarcastic, obviously, I may change them later, but until then they can make as much sense as the story itself.

Mike had been brewing ideas for quite some time. Most of those ideas were never going to see the light of day as he had originally intended to keep Freddy in the basement until the end of time. However, it was becoming increasingly obvious that Freddy was learning and his mind, or hard drive rather, was expanding and retaining to the point that he was not going to be content in said basement for much longer. Freddy was an entertainer. A simply business sort of entertainer, but an entertainer no less. There was opportunity there, no doubt about it. 

For the next few days after he downloaded what he hoped was going to be the final patch in Freddy's system he thought about the next chapter in Freddy's saga, constantly. There were so many places to go with it. He even had a strange thought that they might be able to pull off some sort of Country Bears-esque stage show. That became even more prevalent in his mind with the sudden activity from everyone's favorite pirate fox. The same fox that had taken literally no damage during the fire, but had already been in a slightly disturbing state of disrepair. The same fox that Mike had left turned on completely, but never attempted to service. 

Dylan, feeling more confident than apparently ever, decided that in despite all of the warnings going off in his head he was going to spend more time around his brother. Mostly, because of Jeremy. The nineteen year difference between them didn't phase him one bit. If anything, it made the pursuit all that much more interesting. Anything that he discovered due to the fact that he was at the house constantly was just hazzard of the game.

Dylan walked up behind his brother and intentionally startled him into dropping his laptop. 

Mike spun around as the device crashed to the ground loudly. "WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE!?!?"

"I didn't think that you were going to drop it," Dylan cried.

"Well, I did, and you are lucky nothing happened to it. I am working on something very important here." Mike whined.

Dylan picked up his brother's laptop and looked at the screen. The set up was very technological and a bit above his pay grade, but he did see the program files name.  _Freddybear._ That was just strange, unless there was something more to the story. Which there always was with Mike, that was why his parents always thought he was gay.

"Freddybear? Holding on to the past much? You would think that someone who almost died on multiple occasions and was even served a pink slip would try to let it go." 

"Don't you be worrying about things on my computer," 

"That only makes me feel like I should worry about what is on your computer, Mister Voice Files," Dylan sat the laptop down on table, still fixed on what was on the screen. 

"Mike, he is awake...if that is what you want to call it...he is wondering if you are going to let him upstai..........HEYA Dylan!" Jeremy had just fucked everything up in less than five seconds. This was one of the reasons he didn't like guests. People who hide things that were allegedly destroyed in the fire are not supposed to have guests. Just shouldn't. Not healthy, safe, or sane.

Dylan spun around in Jeremy's direction. "Who?"

Mike resorted to making ridiculous gestures behind Dylan to tell Jeremy exactly what he already knew: tell Dylan nothing. 

"No one, you, the f...dog," Jeremy dug himself deeper into a hole as he stopped himself from saying fox just for the sake of trying to come up with an animal that made sense.

"Oh my god!" Dylan shouted.

"Dammit," Jeremy groaned.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! GOD DAMN YOU BASTARDS! THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME! YOU STUPID BITCHES!" Dylan's voice grew even louder.

As if timing couldn't be any worse, the icing on the cake decided he was going to take matters into his own hands. The god forsaken fox joined in on the fun. He came up the stairs into the living room, allowing himself to be face to face with the younger Schmidt.

"Ay Mate!" Foxy greeted him enthusiastically. He was trying to pull Dylan's face from his database.

"No way..." Dylan blurbed out before fainting.

Mike stepped over his brother's out cold body and walked over to Foxy. He resisted the urge to hit him. "Son of a bitch,"

***

When Dylan came to he was in the basement. He didn't know why he was there or how he got there, but he was definitely there and it was definitely dark.

Someone hit the lights illuminating the entirety of the set up that was Freddy's home for the past twenty years. It was extensive, almost a full apartment fit for a human, minus a few of the obvious things that a human would need like a fridge. And, Freddy was there as if it was totally normal for an animatronic teddy bear in a top hat to be chilling in someone's basement.

That was when it all sank in. Mike and Jeremy may have been friends, but they were also protecting the mascots of the forgotten pizza place.

"Welcome back," Jeremy said in a monotone.

Dylan nodded. "Can I just ask one thing?"

"Anything," Jeremy replied.

"I want to know, and this is mostly for my brother, why?"

Mike cleared his throat. "Stolen merchandise is bad,"

"Yeah, okay, got that, but that doesn't explain a damn thing, like perhaps, why I was greeted by a Pirate fox earlier?"

Freddy stepped forward and sat down on the sofa across from Dylan. "Foxy enjoys the element of surprise,"

Dylan was fascinated by what the bear's voice actually sounded like. He sounded intelligent, happy, and full of wonder. "He does, does he?" 

"Yes, he always has. Just as Michael. Michael experienced Foxy's unique greeting, something only matched by his incredible speed. As I recall, it almost gave dear Michael a heart attack, something I believe would have been much more unfortunate than it sounds." Freddy explained.

"OH!" Dylan felt the pitch of his voice getting higher every time that he opened it. Fear and excitement all around.

"In fact, once Foxy beat dear Chica to the...punch...and..."

"And?" Dylan squeaked.

"He...pledged...his loyalty, surprisingly, to me before any of the others and this was after...the creature..."

"I wish that made some sort of sense," Jeremy whispered.

"He is my second in command, does that make sense?"

"Much better,"

Dylan leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "This has got to be a dream,"

"Unfortunately, it is not," Mike nudged him in the arm, still sore over the damage his laptop had taken. 

"Were you ever going to tell me about this?" 

"Um...probably not, well, Freddy does want to go outside because of Mike so presumably someone would have figured it out,"

"Good, good," Dylan sighed. "It thinks too,"

Freddy cocked his head to the side. "I think. I do. My data processing is unlike any computer on earth. I learn. I have surpassed being called an 'it' and I certainly believe that I have the right to correct anyone who addresses me otherwise."

Dylan shut up. Dylan couldn't respond to that. Foxy could though. Foxy laughed. And, if everyone wasn't going absolutely freaking crazy, Bonnie was making bunny noises.


	4. Then Some Other Stuff Happened

After reconstruction of his damaged body and face, it was safe to say that the year 1993 was the best year for the original giant talking rabbit in Freddy Fazbar's Pizza. During the fire, his lavender fur took a significant amount of damage that Mike and Jeremy didn't know how to repair. And, that didn't even scratch the surface. They never even attempted to look into his already damaged pseudo psyche, which was never the same after the whole Toy Bon Bon scenario. No one checked to see if he was still active, even every once in a while. The only one who had attempted it was Freddy who had gotten some sort of garbled response from the partially functioning animatronic. He had since then given up, focusing on bigger and better things. 

"That was Bonnie," Freddy muttered, because apparently the robot was able to do such things. 

"The Bunny?" Dylan asked.

Freddy nodded. "Affirmative. Bonnie has been stirring more and more lately. I had hopes that he may become active. Michael, do you remember when Chica was active for some time. If my recollection is accurate, it has been almost twelve years since her last words. A shame. It is so unfortunate that she is the only one of us who will most likely never be able to be repaired. Her future is grim. If only we had the parts from another chicken animatronic, or her redesigned plastic counterpart. I never did find out where the parts were taken when the 'cheery' versions were decommissioned."

Dylan looked up at his brother who he was seeing in a whole new light. A man with the abilities to create an artificial intelligence program as extensive as the one used to repair the once malfunctioning Freddy should have been making way more money. The things that Mike could have been able to accomplish had he not been a Night Guard at Freddy's Fucked Up Pizza Emporium. 

"I think you may have made him...too smart? Perhaps?" Dylan suggested.

Mike just shook his head. 

Freddy blinked a few times before calculating out a practical sentence. "Dylan, brother of Michael, I do not understand why you think that I am too intelligent,"

"Because you sound like a well educated college professor when you speak,"

"It was decided that I would speak as such so that in the event he decided that he would expose his secret, he needed to be sure that there was no way anyone would be able to say I was horrible..." Freddy drifted off, seemingly distracted. He was curiously looking at the fox.

"I have been wonderin' how long it would take for you t' look at me like that," Foxy appeared to be smiling with his broken jaw. 

Dylan couldn't help, but feel like there was still part of the story that was missing. Four animatronics in his brother's basement? Sure, that seemed weird, but Mike was already a little strange. It was the way the animatronics acted. They had an amazingly strong sense of humanity, despite being the cause of many a Fazbear employee's nightmares for so many years. In fact, he was pretty sure that they allegedly had had some unsavory debris stuffed inside of them. The more he was learning, the more he was wishing he hadn't dreamt this being true for so long. 

Even if he didn't find out another truthful fact in this insane mystery, he did want to know which member of the protectors was the actual crazy one. Was it actually Mike who thought bringing them home made sense so that he could further his experiments? Or did Jeremy make the call due to the fact that it had been Freddy who gave him the suit for protection, rather than stuffing him inside, so he returned the favor by saving him? There was no confirmation that he had come across the suit in such a fashion, but even the police reports listed that Jeremy had found a way to wear the spare Freddy suit, minus a mask.

"It is still surreal to me, that you are talking. You have never been active in this building. I assumed that you had lost your spark. Chica, Bonnie...Mangle...all managed something, but not you. I carried you in my arms from the fire. The thought of you not being near me, it hindered my ability to process anything clearly. I sat still for almost a year, waiting." Freddy explained to Foxy.

"I'm not about t' sentimental stuff, you know that,"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Fortunately for you, I do not have to be told anything twice,"

"What does that mean, exactly, Freddy? I had to explain the plot of _True Blood_ to you eighteen times, not including at the beginning of every season." Mike said snarkily. 

"That is beside the point, most certainly, for I still cannot understand why the fairy woman was so central to the story. It is as if they only made her a fairy so that the storyline of the love triangle, which became more like a love pentagon or hexagon, would not mimic that of _Twilight_ or _The Vampire Diaries_." 

Jeremy and Dylan smacked their foreheads in perfect symmetry. Everything about everything was getting way out of hand. It didn't make sense. It couldn't make sense. All the plot holes were just making the events that much more interesting. 

"Freddy?" Foxy said in his thick pirate accent that Mike wondered if he could uninstall or program a patch over. 

"Yes, Foxy?" 

Foxy moved from his position leaning up against the wall and took a seat beside Freddy, making sounds exclusive to their kind along the way. "It does me heart...er...processing units...does that make sense?"

Freddy nodded.

"Good. Good. It does me process..."

Freddy cut him off. "Don't worry about terms, speak what it is, say what you need to," 

Foxy took a purely aesthetic deep breath. "It does me heart good t' say I love you again,"

The humans in the room were beginning to feel like they were watching one horrifying and ridiculous anthropomorphic gay porn. There were things that people did not need in their lives. This was one of those things.

"Foxy," Freddy's eyes were wide enough to give the appearance that they were going to pop out of his head.

"Which brin's me t' me next step..."

Bonnie walked into the light. The olfactory sensors had woken him fully not only to the realization that he was in fact burnt, but also to the fact that Mike was here. He remembered Mike. Mike was the first Night Guard he actually appreciated, but this was only because he was the only Night Guard who didn't shut the door on him. Mike was not nearly as nervous as Jeremy had been. Then again, Bonnie didn't have a face at the time, but that really was only a technicality. 

"I want whatever it is that...tha...t...th...th...at he is having," Bonnie struggled to get the words out of his barely used processors. 

"You want Foxy?" Dylan asked.

"N...no...no...the way that he acts...I want that..."

Mike chuckled. "How about we worry about cleaning your fur first?"

"Of c...course," He paused. "Wh...wh...where is C-c-c-ch-ch-Chiiccca?"

"She has not been activated," Mike whispered.

"Th-t' en we should try-y to clean my-y fur," Bonnie attempted to crack a smile.

"But first, Foxy has something to say to Freddy," 

Foxy turned more towards Freddy this time, fully prepared. He opened his mouth, but was stopped once more by the rabbit. Damn the rabbit. 


	5. Bastardized Bonnie

Foxy hung his head in simple irritation. The fact that Bonnie was so insisting that what he had to say, choppy as it was, had been more important than what he had been working up to say for years just left him with a building anger that he couldn't get rid of. "Scurvy dog....."

Mike had since opened up his laptop and hooked it into Bonnie's hard drive to run the proper diagnostics. The technology was old. There was no way to determine what was still functioning and which items were not. Not to mention all of the time that he had spent malfunctioning without a face in the spare parts room which could have been a factor as well. Mike had to start from scratch, something that he was not looking forward to mostly because, in all of the time he had worked alongside the bastard animatronics, Bonnie had been his least favorite.

It wasn't that he had a problem with the big ass bunny, per se, but rather the fact that out of all of the animatronics Bonnie had made the most attempts at his life. From day one at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza the rabbit was always the first to go on the move towards the back office. In fact, if it wasn't for Bonnie Mike would not have a giant ugly scar on the side of his jaw. Falling out of a chair and smacking the side of the desk out of shock did not do wonders for one's appearance. He made a mess of blood and mucus that only fueled his fear that he was going to die. If it had not been for Freddy and Jeremy, he would have been.

There was an uncomfortable silence created by the situation. The only noises aside from breathing were that coming from the laptop as the program worked its magic on Bonnie.

"So, anyone want to order take out?" Jeremy asked to break the tension that was bound to kill everyone eventually.

"Chinese?" Freddy suggested, but no one really understood why. 

"Hmm," Jeremy took the bear's words into consideration. "That actually doesn't sound half bad,"

"I know," Freddy smiled. Didn't matter how long Jeremy had known the bear, the smile was still creepy. 

Jeremy kneeled down beside Dylan and asked him a few questions for his order. Dylan could smell Jeremy's cologne.  _Killian's Back to Black,_ tobacco, citrus, honey, saffron, wood, vanilla. It suited him. It left Dylan wanting him a little more. It was becoming a lot harder for him to resist making a move, especially when there was a bead of sweat running down the back of his muscular back. 

"Interesting," Mike muttered. 

"What is it, Michael?" Freddy asked. 

"Bonnie is missing two crucial pieces of his formating files, which would probably explain all of the issues he had prior, the reasons he was so stuck on attacking Jeremy and I, with or without a face," Mike explained.

Bonnie lowered his eyes to get a better look at Mike. "I...I...am...broken?"

"No, not broken. I can definitely fix it. It is just going to take some looking into to make you, uh, road ready. It should be interesting, but I assure you that it can be done."

Bonnie nodded, his facial expression definitely looking a lot less grim. "Thank you, Michael,"

"No worries, no worries,"

***

Jeremy woke up extra early the next morning. He crept down the stairs to the basement ever so quietly. He carefully turned around the corner, knowing all too well what might be lurking awake in the dark. He noticed a light on, just a small lamp, that illuminated Freddy's small hallway. It was unusual for it to be on this early, but he was not about to go asking around to figure out why. There were other things that required his attention. 

He quickly sprinted across the room to the sealed off bedroom by the television. He opened the door slow enough to not produce a significant amount of noise as he walked inside. He flipped on the light, just to check. "Please let me know if you are going to awaken randomly and grace us all with your presence. You were pretty much the only one of your kind that I could handle. I...like you better than even the originals." 

He turned around and made an exit. As he tiptoed back through the basement he became startled by voices talking, particularly those of Freddy and Foxy. He stopped dead in his tracks, afraid that they might have picked up on the fact that he was down there. 

"You enjoy it, you enjoy being able t' interact jus like em'?" Foxy asked Freddy.

"I do, it makes up for the past in a way. I am able to forget for a moment in time all of the terror that came with being...us," Freddy explained. 

"I like that about you, I like that you have never worried about yerself," Foxy chuckled. "Made it easier for me t' do the worryin' bout ya,"

Jeremy's eyes enlarged. This was continuously getting more weird. "What in the fuck?" He whispered, realizing how brilliantly stupid it was to talk in any volume. 

"I love you like I love this room," Freddy said with a light chuckle.

"This be a nice bed," Foxy said in reply. 

The cringe factor on animatronics was raised up a level. 

"Last night you had something to say to me, before Bonnie's interruption, what was it?" Freddy asked.

"Ay, t' moment has passed, I'll ask ye later when the moment is right," 

"It should be now," 

"Naw, it won't be too long,"

Jeremy made a wild gesture before making his way back up the stairs. He wasn't sure if the two robots were somehow in love or if he was a pervert making connections that weren't there. Either way, he wanted the company of humans. Plus, Bonnie was waving at him from the sofa. 

***

"Jay, you are up...so, so, so early," Mike groaned as he stumbled out of his bedroom over to the coffee maker.

Jeremy smiled. "I am. Curiosity woke me up. I could not get the thought out of my head that Freddy is too smart for his own good and actually does have some capability to love."

"Huh?" It was too early for the psycho babble of his roommate. 

"Freddy and Foxy, they are together, at least in a way, right?"

"If last night or the past twenty some odd years were any indication, yes,"

"How?"

"I don't know, but Freddy has always had some strange connection to Foxy, I knew that when he carried him outside during the fire. What it actually means? Not a clue. It is fascinating, but everyone deserves someone." Mike rambled.

"I guess, it is still weird. I half expect to walk in on them humping or whatever since I can't imagine them having any sort of way to...feel pleasure..."

"LALALALALA...I don't want to talk about it," Mike poured cream and sugar into a mug while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. 

Jeremy watched Mike fidget with a spoon, desperately wanting the taste of coffee to help him cope with that it was morning again. He ran his hands through his messy black hair and held back a muffled yawn. His eyelids fluttered as sleep was still not completely gone from his system. It was times like these that Jeremy had wished he didn't live with the techy mental case known as Mike, but it was mostly because he was pale and weirdly gorgeous.

"I'm not surprised," Jeremy laughed.

"Black, two sugars, right? It has been so long since you have been awake early enough to actually have coffee with me."

"Yes, always,"

Mike brought the two mugs to the breakfast nook and sat down. He yanked the curtains open to let the light in from the sunny winter morning inside. He thanked god for indoor heating. Jeremy sat in the chair across from him and propped himself up on his elbow. It was simple, but he liked it.

"What are we going to do with them?" Jeremy asked, thinking back to the fox and the bear in bed together in the basement.

"Reintroduce them to the public in a way that can't be burdened or damaged by the past. You, yourself, said that you wanted to buy the company in name, why not skip that and do as I suggested. It could work." 

"We should at least give them a test run though, like allow Freddy and company upstairs and in the yard and what not,"

"Since when are you the voice of reason?" Mike asked.

"Since I realized that Freddy was more a human than my roommate most of the time, ta ha,"

"He is, isn't he? Looks bad on my part, but that is why I have a brother to balance me out. Speaking of which, I'm surprised he isn't here yet,"

"Me too, actually, me too,"

They sipped their coffee and continued to enjoy the sunshine that bellowed through their windows. This was going to be one hell of an adventure.

 


	6. The Life and Times of A Technicolor Robot

It had been a long time coming, but Mike finally allowed Freddy upstairs. Though he had an apartment down in the basement with the full amenities for an animatronic bear, he couldn't stay down there forever. At the rate he was going, he probably had already assumed that would be the case. 

Mike honestly had no idea what he was getting himself into. He didn't know if it was going to turn out to be a disaster, or the best thing in the world. The main goal was making sure his furry companion was comfortable with other people in a dwelling that might have other people. There was no telling how Freddy would react if someone he sensed Mike did not know entered the house. Mike shuddered to think of such a thing. Thankfully, however, there were no empty Fazbear suits around. 

Freddy had gone a long time without seeing the light of day. Yes, the basement had windows, but nothing really compares to the real life sunshine. It was the middle of winter and the sun was super reflective off of the fresh blanket of snow, but it was still beautiful. It lit up the entirety of the house rendering electric lights null and void. Freddy looked around while his computer eyes adjusted to the view. The interior of the house was just what he had expected that of two single men to look, but with a bit more of a feminine touch. And, despite Jeremy's scruffier appearance, he processed that those touches had been put in place by him. 

He walked into the kitchen with the biggest smile on his face. It wasn't like the food pantry downstairs. It had more than just shelves and a refrigerator. It was fantastic. He wanted to touch everything. The fact that it looked lived in was probably the best part. He had a sudden influx of ideas with every item that he laid his eyes on. It was almost too much.

Out of the blue, he made the decision to open the fridge. He glanced over all of the different foodstuffs that stocked the shelves. Sriracha sauce, hemp milk, vodka, a jug of water, carmel flavored yogurts, and cheese bread were just a few of the things that graced the inside. Freddy found it interesting and couldn't help, but grab something out. He selected a water bottle and unscrewed the cap. It wasn't unfamiliar, but it had been a long while since he had that type of plastic in his paws. 

Mike came up behind the bear and patted him on the back. Freddy turned slightly in his direction, happy to see him. "What shall we do today?" 

Mike chuckled. "I suppose you can sit there and unscrew water bottles all day, if you wanted," 

"I don't know what I am doing, I just sort of wanted to know that I could still perform simple actions. I worry about my servos locking up still, even though I move everyday." Freddy explained.

"Alright, well, I am going to take a quick shower. Jeremy should be roaming around somewhere. In the mean time, make yourself at home since you do, in fact, live here..."

Freddy nodded. "Certainly. Perhaps, I will take a look around the rest of the house and enjoy the sunshine."

"Enjoy it while you can, it snowed last night and there is another weather system moving in, looking to drop another eight inches on top of the ten from last night."

Freddy nodded again. "Will do,"

***

Mike got out of the shower and quickly toweled himself off. He heard someone open the door. He turned towards what he had initially thought was going to be Freddy, only to see a big eyed Jeremy in the threshold. Mike grabbed his towel and pulled it over his body. Friends or not, it was still embarrassing.

"Hey," Jeremy muttered, staring at his feet.

"Out of all of the bathrooms in the house you decided to go into the only one with a closed door?" 

"In my defense, you usually use the bathroom next to your bedroom you stupid bastard,"

"In my defense, I was trying to stay on the main floor just in case Freddy needed something,"

Jeremy cleared his throat. "That is interesting, because I haven't seen Freddy anywhere in the house,"

Fear rushed through Mike's body like fire. "Are you sure that he is not in the house? Not even downstairs? Upstairs?"

"Nope, he is not inside the house,"

"What door did you come through?"

"The front door,"

Mike pushed past Jeremy and ran to grab some clothes. As soon as he was dressed he busted outside the front door. He braced himself for cold snow as he managed in perfect style to trip off the last step. He fell face first into a drift that was much higher than he had hoped. 

As he lifted his head up out of the snow he noticed two giant brown feet by his face. Freddy had been outside the whole time. Freddy dropped the shovel in his hand in order to help Mike up to his feet. 

"What are you doing out here?" Mike asked.

"I was shoveling out your driveway," Freddy explained with a shrug. "It needed to be taken care of before it got too high, and Jeremy encouraged me to do so,"

Mike buried his face in his hands. "Jeremy encouraged you..." He said, looking out through his fingers. 

"Yes," 

Mike turned back towards the door where, once again, Jeremy was standing in a threshold. The smug smile on his face said it all. "God dammit,"

"I don't understand," Freddy mumbled.

"The dumb ass tricked me. He made me think that you had somehow gotten out. I was terrified of what might have happened to you."

"Oh," The bear was now glancing up in Jeremy's direction. "That is mean. I would never leave. You have kept me in working order all this time and on top of that, Foxy would be very upset with me. Foxy already thinks that I am going to leave him for someone else."

That rattled Mike's brain a bit. It was already boggling to consider the fact that there was some sort of relationship going on between the two animatronics. Not to mention, the fact that the relationship was a lot longer than what he had witnessed of it. It was crazy. It was strange. It would freak out the average person. But, to make it more ridiculous, Foxy was somehow under the influence that there was enough active animatronics for Freddy to even seek out for means of another relationship. It didn't make any sense, probably never would.

"Well, haha, I am going to go back inside now, and if you know what is good for you, you will join me inside as well because the last thing that I need is someone seeing you shoveling my driveway...people already have a pretty good grasp on who I am and what I have seen and this would make things so much worse and that is if someone hasn't already seen you out here today and taken pictures or video proof, if they even think you are an animatronic and not me in a Fazbear suit." 

As Mike walked back up the steps, Jeremy just stood there, laughing at him.

"You are such a fucking jerkoff..." 

"You wish," Jeremy whispered. 

***

Freddy had taken a liking to chores. Anything that involved him being able to work and be helpful was right up his alley. He could do it all. In one day he had done the laundry, the dishes, vacuumed the floors, and made every bed. He enjoyed it and his wrist didn't lock up once. 

"You did it perfectly, you made yourself a maid," Jeremy joked.

"That was not at all my intention,"

Foxy had walked up behind them and given them a startling fright. "Ay, me buckos, what be happenin' today?"

It might have been a hallucination or just a sound produced by Foxy's endoskeleton, but Mike heard a jingle and it was not the toreador march. His eye ran over Foxy's frame, looking for somewhere that could be holding something able to make such a noise. "What do you have in your pocket?"

Foxy clasped a hand over Mike's mouth. "Not now, boy,"

Mike raised an eyebrow. "I...seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously,"

Mike just groaned. 


	7. Once Upon A Cute Turn Of The Story

Mike liked watching Freddy Fazbear play house. He was so attentive to the work that he was doing. Things were looking up. It appeared that Mike was going to be able to take Freddy further outside then just the yard. It definitely seemed like he was going to be just fine. The only thing that Mike had to worry about now was the potential backlash from the public and the possibility that the former company might come after him for stealing property. Then again, the former company probably wouldn't want to claim that someone had the property that they had claimed was destroyed on their insurance since it was allegedly proven that four animatronics were burned up in the fire. 

What was even more interesting to watch was Foxy coming into his own. He had his own way of playing house. He was patriarchal in a sense. It became even more apparent as Mike looked into repairing Foxy's hard drive, which was much easier than he thought. It was a walk in the park when compared with the work that had to be done on Bonnie yet, and he had already done so much. 

There appeared to be a third evolution taking place. Dylan was becoming a firecracker of epic confident proportions. It was freaking his older brother out. Never in the thirty years of Dylan's existence had he been such a force to be reckoned with. Even as a little kid he was the one that sat back and watched things happen rather than made them happen. Mike began to wonder if he needed to worry about Dylan's new attitude.

As things progressed more quickly it began to take shape, the world just seemed to be a better place. 

At least, in part.

"I don't know what to do next," Freddy said quietly.

"Relax? Or try to create some version of relaxing in your mind?" Mike suggested. 

Freddy nodded. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the box of lemonheads off of the counter. He went into the television room off of the breakfast nook to join Mike on one of the love seat sofas across from the brand new fifty inch Jeremy bought. 

"What are you going to do with those?" Mike asked, since obviously Freddy wasn't able to eat the lemonheads.

"I...I'm not sure,"

"You really worry me sometimes, I swear I am going to let you go to the festival and you are going to take candy from a baby or something and scare the living shit out of everyone..."

Freddy turned his whole body toward Mike. "I would never do that. I understand when things are not mine to have. However, I still cannot figure out why you believe that everyone is going to have a preconceived idea that I am intending to harm everyone I see. Not once during the entire time that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was open did I harm a human being, except for one and that one deserved it. I was protecting in that instance."

"People don't see it like that, they forget the story that surrounded the place, but they remember all of the blood," 

"I want to make them understand that I am not the bad guy," Freddy sounded serious, even for him, which to Mike was odd because he was already weirdly serious on his own. 

"I know that, Freddy, but it is going to take a lot of work. You have to be willing to deal with me and listen to what I have to say every step of the way. We can go public, but not unless everything is mapped out."

"Mapped out?"

"Yes, you say what I want you to say, you do what I want you to do, and you sing what I want you to sing, no questions asked,"

"Would that be different then when I was on stage at the pizzeria? It doesn't sound that way."

"Well, no, I guess it would not be different,"

"Oh," Freddy hung his head and shuffled his feet a little. He handed the box of lemonheads to Mike and got ready to leave the room. "I am not sure that is what is best, Michael, I did that for far too long and those who controlled me were the worst kind. I can't."

Mike reached out, placing a hand on Freddy's arm. "Okay, then tell me what you want to do, you are the entertainer,"

***

"Things must be going well since Bonnie has stopped speaking in broken patterns," Dylan whispered to Jeremy.

"Sure, sure, I don't know, I'm not really the tech guy, I did put Chica back together after she, uh, um, whatever it was that happened to her when she glitched out and all of her parts fell off of her body, but other than that I try my best not to even pay that much attention." Jeremy chuckled. "Not the most truthful thing I have said since I do spend more time with Freddy than I used to, but that is because he has been in the main part of the house since your crackhead brother started having ideas."

"That isn't that surprising to me," Dylan muttered. "Not one bit."

Foxy came running up the stairs faster than he ever had before. He was an animatronic on a mission and only he, and maybe Mike, knew what that mission was. He stopped, looking right at Dylan and Jeremy. "The Rabbit! Where be the rabbit!?" 

"Say it right, Foxy," Jeremy snarled.

"Where is the damn bunny?!?" Foxy shouted angrily. 

"With Freddy, learning bullshit," Jeremy replied calmly.

"I know that, but where?"

"This is just a guess, because that was the last place that I saw them, but they were in the office," 

Foxy nodded. "The spare bedroom?"

"Yeah, that, the office," 

"Ugh," Foxy grumbled, turning in the direction of the spare bedroom/office. 

The Pirate Fox stumbled through the door where Mike, Bonnie, and Freddy were having their lesson. Mike was a wonderful teacher to the newly activated and updated Bonnie. He had tuned up his old guitar, which was now considered vintage, and was working on making sure that Bonnie acted somewhat proper instead of like the bleaming homicidal idiot he used to be. It appeared to be going well, something that was the least of Foxy's worries. That was not why he was here. 

Even with Foxy in the room they continued with the learning. Freddy was very interested in getting the band back together and this was the best way to see that happening. No, he wasn't looking for it to be just like it had been in the past, but he was trying to bring joy to the hearts of the community he had lived in for all of his days. Art in the Park Winter Festival was just the way to do it.

"Ahem," Foxy made a sound of clearing his throat to get their attention.

All three looked in his direction. His ears drooped slightly, but that didn't stop him. His confidence was best used to his advantage now, rather than procrastinating again. 

"Yes, Foxy?" Freddy replied.

Foxy stepped further into the small room. He approached Freddy who had been sitting beside Bonnie on the small bed. After all of the practice, the waiting, and the youtube videos of romantic comedies he was going to take charge of his robotic life. Slowly he bent down onto one knee. His entire frame was beginning to overheat and if anything was certain, it was that he needed to get this over quickly. Win or lose, he knew that he was making the right decision doing it now. He dug in his pocket and took out the ring that he had crafted out of a toy and spare metal parts. This was it. 

"Frederick Freddy Fazbear, will you do me t' honor o' marryin' me? Of marryin' this crazy ol fox and makin' him the happiest o' all?"

Freddy blinked a few times and cocked his head to the side. For a split second Mike worried that Freddy was going to malfunction or his head was going to explode, or worse if that was entirely possible. The proposal put the bear on instant overload, something that neither of the knowing parties was expecting. 

"Yes," 

Foxy's head almost did a 360. "What was that?"

"Yes, Foxy, I will marry you for there is nothing in this world that would make me happier. There is nothing I would rather do than spend my eternity with you."

Foxy slid the ring on one of Freddy's fingers on this left paw. The ring had still been in surprisingly good shape for it's age. The only thing that Foxy was upset about was that he didn't get to do this earlier. 

The two animatronics both rose to their feet, coming together in a loving embrace. Bonnie's big eyes were widened as he looked at Mike who had had a similar expression on his face. It didn't matter how long he had known them, it was still a bit hard to wrap his head around what exactly was going on. Never the less, it appeared there was a wedding of some kind to plan on top of the music set at the festival.


	8. And Then There Were More

Jeremy had not been telling the entire truth to Dylan. He had not even told Mike his biggest secret. How could he have? He was supposed to be afraid of the animatronics, worried that they were still coming for him just because of one rather unfortunate incident that put him on their radar. That was not the case. It hadn't really been since the fire, but if pretending made it better, if pretending made it so that he could protect the second animatronic he had put back together. He had taken to calling her Maddie. She was in one piece now, the nickname she formally carried didn't really fit her anymore. Maddie had been in the back bedroom in the basement long before the fire. Long since changed and long since deactivated, she had become nothing more than a reminder that Jeremy almost died that day.

More than that Maddie was also a test to just how much Jeremy had learned about the 'toy' animatronics in his time as a Night Guard. Apparently, it wasn't very much because despite him trying, she was never active. That was the case at least, until now. Somehow running off of what he had learned from Mike as he worked on Bonnie, Foxy, and just a bit on a half active Chica he was able to put the finishing touches on Maddie. In no time at all she was going to be functioning like a well oiled machine.

In the rest of the house there was other madness going on. For one thing, Bonnie was learning to remaster playing the guitar and was playing at all hours of the day and night. He picked it up quickly with the help of Mike and proper programming he was on his way to sounding like one of the greats. The festival was going to go off without a hitch. The other thing that was occupying a majority of the household was the wedding. Foxy and Freddy were just as obnoxious as any normal newly engaged couple. Everyone, literally, was seeing a new side of Freddy that could make even Mike scratch his head. Suddenly, he was acting just a tad bit more like a gay man than a business oriented bear. It was weird. Mike was pretty sure that it wasn't in his programming. 

It somehow seemed to fit him, however. For some reason. Perhaps, it was simply because it was always a part of him, buried somewhere in the constructs of his ever changing personality. Whatever the reason, it was fairly amusing to witness. Sorta.

Bonnie walked over to Foxy who was laying on his back in the dining room with the light of day shining down on his face. "Sup?"

"Me beauty be very enthusiastic about t' upcomin' nuptials and I be not sure how t' help," Foxy said with his sort of bare looking mechanical left hand over his eyes. 

"Aha," Bonnie replied before taking a long pause. "I don't get it,"

"Well, since Freddy and I are t' be married, thar will be some sort o' weddin' ceremony and I feel bad since I don't know how t' help," Foxy sighed.

"Maybe you really are not supposed to help, isn't it usually the bride that does most of the planning in these sorts of things?" Bonnie asked.

Foxy sat up. "Wow, when Mike goes t' work, he really goes t' work, you have never sounded better,"

Before waiting for Bonnie to come up with some sort of witty or snappy response, Foxy got up and charged down into the basement. His acute hearing had picked up something in his usual dwelling that was not supposed to be there and he was not going to let it go unchecked. For those who didn't know, it was kinda his thing to go running towards any noises, he had to make sure that everyone was safe and in place. 

Bonnie would have raised an eyebrow, if he had one, but instead he just shrugged it off and continued with his regularly scheduled day. Bonnie had always been a creature of habit. He needed to do things in order, no matter what time it was. Mike tried to shut down whatever part of him caused the almost obsessive factor in the animatronic rabbit, but it was no use. He was always going to be big, goofy, and somehow incredibly efficient, and occasionally terrifying. 

***

"Jeremy, what be you doin'?" Foxy asked the older former Night Guard, who appeared to be hiding something in one of the most shady ways possible. 

Jeremy turned his head back towards the fox. "What is it to you, fox?"

"You be in me basement in t' room no one be allowed in, that be what it be t' me," Foxy told him as he stepped closer.

"Back down before it gets you into more trouble. We have known each other a long time, eh? I think you know as well as I that resetting your system is not that difficult. Want to wind up like Chica?" Jeremy asked defensively. 

"You wouldn't dare, Freddy would have your head. We both know that. I ain't backin' down, let me see what be in that room that you're hidin'." 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. He knew he was about five seconds away from hearing one of the famous shrieks from the bastard fox himself. It was one of the worst sounds in the world. It was sort of like a cross between a child screaming, a piece of machinery stalling, and an ancient computer malfunctioning all the while gears were grinding and chalk was scraping against a chalkboard. It was awful and good easily give an unsuspecting victim a heart attack or at least a good startle. Jeremy, on the other hand, was suspecting and very prepared for it, especially since he knew he was screwed and that Foxy was going to find out what was going on anyways.

"Why I ought t' beat you upside your stupid dumb head, you insufferable moron!" Foxy pushed past Jeremy with all of his force and entered the forbidden room. 

Foxy's still not completely fixed jaw dropped at what he saw inside. Someone that he hadn't seen in so long he felt like it was a dream. He reached out to touch her, slowly and softly on the snout. She smiled at him. She was white and pink and shiny and beautiful and whole. There was no way to explain what he was feeling at that moment. The rush of information and inability to understand exactly how this creature was in front of him had broken the fox down in a matter of seconds. 

"You were supposed t' be decommissioned, lass," Foxy muttered, finding it hard to put the words in a sentence that sounded complete.

"I was not, so I am here," The only surviving member of the second generation animatronics from the late eighties said in her new calm and collected voice.

"Mangle..." Foxy allowed it to flow from his mouth, despite the awkwardness that it brought. 

"Maddie," She corrected him. 

"Maddie? Really? That isn't even close t' your givin' name." 

"Yet, it is my name," She continued to speak in her incredibly soothing voice. It just wasn't soothing Foxy.

"Not one bit o' pirate left in you, be thar?" He asked. 

"Why aye thar is, Foxy, you can take a pirate o' t' sea, but you can never take t' sea o' a true pirate," She chuckled. "I am just more well adjusted to the real world thanks to proper programming, which I see you have not had."

"What!?"

"I was just saying that perhaps, I have better programming than you, allowing me to speak normally."

Foxy growled at Jeremy since he was completely aware that it was his fault that the newly dubbed Maddie was acting like a total snot. 

"Be nice," Jeremy said, waving a finger at the fox.

"Watch it, lad, or I will definitely bite you again," Foxy sneered before turning back towards Maddie. "And, anyways, Maddie, me love likes me as I am, a dirty rotten pirate scoundrel with more bite in me than a granny smith apple!"

Maddie didn't say another word. She simply smiled in return. 

"Ay, I don't need this shit," Foxy left, not even wanting to tell the others about the reconstructed and very much active Mangle.


	9. The One About Apples, And Top Hats

"In the name of all that is unholy, why the fuck does it smell like an apple pie threw up in here?" Mike asked when he came through the door with groceries. 

"Instead of asking me, why not ask the bear as he is the one who did it?" Jeremy suggested. 

Mike raised an eyebrow. He sat down all of his bags and walked into the dining room where the bear was sitting. "Freddy, what's going on?" He asked in his calm, not accusatory voice that he had perfected just from living with Jeremy.

Freddy, who also happened to be on Mike's laptop, looked up and smiled. "It is wax, Michael,"

"'It is wax, Michael', why do you say that like it actually means something to me? Be more specific." His tone rose. 

Freddy furrowed his brow. "It is a wax melt in YOUR wax warmer, it is supposed to make the room smell pleasant. I have no actual reference on this subject, though I believe it at least smells better than the rotting banana I located in the glass cupboard earlier this morning."

"Why was there a banana in the cupb...wait, nope, I don't want to know. Okay, so you are melting a ridiculous amount of some god awful apple pie scented wax in the warmer that my mother bought me for Christmas? Did I read into all that right? Ya know, before we move on to my next question?" Mike was beginning to lose his cool and even he was not exactly sure why. 

"That is correct, Michael, please do ask your next question, I am all ears," Freddy replied so blissfully unaware of the fact that his owner for all intent and purpose was on the verge of blowing up in his face.

"Um...why are you on my laptop and how on earth did you manage to unlock it in the first place?" 

"I unlocked it very simply, with your password. You see, I know you well enough to be able to process just what your passwords might be. Thankfully, due to pure logic, I was able to unlock it on the first try. As for the reason I am on it, I have been searching for a proper wedding layout. I tried asking Foxy for help, but he just won't." Freddy explained, turning the laptop towards Mike. 

Mike shook his head. Had he not been dealing with one thousand other things, he probably would have gotten angry at the bear, but even if he did there would not have been any decent reasoning behind it. It was a weird life he had made for himself by keeping Freddy in the basement for so many years. This should have phased him at least in part since he had an artificially intelligent robot sitting at his dining room table making wedding plans, but it didn't. He programmed Freddy, the fact that he was essentially the furry version of Star Trek's Data was just a simple side effect. 

"Mmmkay..." Mike moved closer to the laptop, eyes scanning the etsy page that Freddy had found. He moved the mouse over to the cart and clicked to see what Freddy thought he was going to buy. "I can't even...I don't know..."

"Michael, this is very simple. I would like a wedding that is set up in the family room of the house. I want to pledge my love for Foxy in front of our friends. It is what is right to do. I know how to do all of that, now I need your help getting it put together and that means purchasing a few things. Do you know if they make tuxedos fitting a large bear?"

"Freddy, no, stop it," Mike groaned.

"Why, Michael?"

"Because you already have a tux, it is Foxy that is going to need one or at least a bath or something. Whoa, hold up, how did you get me so involved in this?"

"You think of me like a child and therefore you become heavily attached and involved in the things that I do,"

"Oh my god I'm going to die in an insane asylum," Mike whispered under his breath, rubbing his temples. "Anyways, sure, we will go with that, but you do have a tux and there is no way on earth that I am buying you a new one when you never even wore the original."

"When did I get said tuxedo that I do not recall?" Freddy asked, paws on hips for literally no reason at all.

"It was for some show or something at the pizzeria, I have it though, I grabbed the box from the rubble and there was all kinds of weird ass outfits in there for you guys."

"Are you certain there is not one for Foxy?"

Mike nodded. "Not a damn thing in that box was intended for Foxy,"

"Hmm." Freddy made the most unnecessary noise. "I do wonder why that is."

"Are you suffering from tunnel vision because you are getting married or did you lose part of your memory?"

Jeremy piped in. "It is because the son of a bitch is getting married!"

"Did he ask you?" Freddy called back at him. 

"Why in the blue hell are you being snippy? You literally have no right to be snippy, EITHER OF YOU! If anyone is going to be snippy, it ought to be me!" Mike shouted, because he had decided to lose it completely based on one stupid, childish exchange between the two most petulant members of the household. "Next thing I know, Chica is going to be asking to be your maid of honor and will be totally active because reasons."

"That would be interesting," Freddy laughed.

"Not really," Mike grumbled and began clicking away at the way too cute and adorable bullshit that Freddy had picked out for the wedding. Over half of the items on the list were nauseatingly cliched. He tried not to complain or make any snide comments as he reluctantly purchased a majority of what was on the page. It was the least that he could do for the love struck bear.

"You bought my stuff!" Freddy said excitedly. "You really do want me to have the perfect wedding."

"At this point, I am just going to agree with it, but mostly because I have to meet up with my brother," Mike spun the laptop back into Freddy's direction. 

Mike quickly ran back out the door after spending god knows how much on purple, white, and black nonsense for Freddy's dream wedding. He hadn't realized how far behind he was on time. The management of time had all, but flown out the window.

"I wish I had that kind of effect on him," Jeremy said snarkily as he sat down next to Freddy.

"I know that you want to have that kind of effect on him. He doesn't know it, something that drives me crazy since it is so painfully obvious to me, but you love him. You have for a long time. Be honest with yourself. He will not stick around single forever, we both know that." 

"I can't believe that I am taking anything you say with merit, but is that even a good idea? He is clearly not gay, though his brother definitely is. I feel like it might cause more harm than good."

"It never hurts to try,"

Jeremy looked into Freddy's eyes. "How did you and Foxy...uh...who made the...what the hell goes on between you two animatronic love birds?"

Freddy's smile grew to full size. "It was an accident,"

"Well, geez, how adorable? Not, I wanted details out of it."

"Okay. I can do that." Freddy paused to shut Mike's computer off. "Foxy and I got together in the early nineties. It happened because in a way we were already sort of close being the only two like minded individuals. We were both very business minded, more so than today. It was all about entertaining the children. There was never an alternative agenda like there was with Chica or with Bonnie. It was just perfect. We spent our free time together, every night. We spent a lot of time talking, thinking, dreaming about the future. Then, one night, he kissed me. At first, I was not sure how to react, but I finally warmed up to it. We were a full fledged couple by the time the fire happened, but then our world changed and we went on a twenty year hiatus."

"Not many details there, but that was cute,"

"I really love him," Freddy gushed. "He is everything I need and want in life,"

"I can tell,"

"You need love in your life, whether it be from Dylan or Michael or someone else, you need to find that special someone,"

Jeremy gulped. "Yeah, you're right,"

***

Dylan worked up the power to tell his brother what he had been keeping from him for years. Mike was eating the complimentary chips and salsa all the while Dylan planned this out in his head. 

He cleared his throat. "Mike? Mike? Can you put your phone and chip down for like five seconds?"

"Sure. Sure." Mike said, looking up.

"I wanted you to be the first person I said this to, so here it goes, I'm gay," 

Mike blinked. "I already knew that,"

"What? How?!" Dylan freaked out. 

"Dylan, you are my brother and I love you, I have known since you were eight,"

"Way to put a damper on my coming out," Dylan shook his head. "You are a terrible person, no wonder most of your friends are robotic,"

"Eh," Mike shrugged. "I'm not too worried about my 'robit' friends."

"I do need to know one thing,"

Mike weirdly perked up, thinking it was something interesting. "Oh sure, anything,"

"Can I ask Jeremy out?" Dylan asked.

Mike's jaw dropped. "What makes you think that is a good idea?"

"He is hot as hell and definitely my type," 

"I don't think he is gay,"

"Well, I'm going to ask him out and prove that he is super, super gay,"

Mike scratched his head. He felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilating and losing complete control of his sanity, something that was always looming over his head. He hated the idea of Dylan asking Jeremy out. If they hit it off and then they were eventually serious, Jeremy would kick Mike out or they would find a new place together. Mike couldn't live alone with four animatronics and he certainly didn't think he was going to be able to find a new place with four animatronics as his roommates. This was the biggest headache in his entire life. Dylan could not have HIS Jeremy. It wasn't right.


	10. Sparkles of A Different Kind

There was no rest for the household. Everything was in a constant state of beautiful chaos. Packages were arriving on a daily basis, sometimes twice daily, with the adorable items Freddy picked out for the wedding. On the flip side, Mike was putting on the finishing touches for the festival performance. He already knew that the Fazbear band was capable of performing, he just needed to ensure that it went off without a hitch. He was already riding on the fact that no one at the most likely cold art show was going to have any clue what was going on, the element of surprise and artificial intelligent talent was on his side. 

Plus, there could be no songs from the pizzeria. It was for the best and it was what Freddy wanted.

Well, that, and Mike couldn't stomach any of the noise the band had made back in the day. And, neither could Jeremy. 

It was beginning to seem that time was flowing rapidly. Minutes turned into days without warning. More and more boxes piled up and questions arose because of it. The festival had a date, now the wedding needed one.

"Oh, Freddy!" Foxy called, he had something to show his one and only.

Freddy had been in the breakfast nook with Mike, digging through the boxes that had arrived earlier that day. The one he had his hands in had decorative, however edible, wedding favor lollipops with sparkles in Freddy's favorite colors. Seeing them reminded Mike how little attention he actually paid while making the purchases. That wasn't even the strangest thing he found while helping Freddy sort everything out. He wasn't sure when exactly he had installed any components in the bear that would allow him to become such a highfalutin bride-to-be, but it was a bit interesting.

Freddy looked up at a rather dashing fox. He had not had all the repairs necessary to return him to his original state, but Freddy liked him with his scars. Still, he had definitely had quite a few improvements, including being cleaned up, and it was simply because of the upcoming wedding. "What do you think?"

"I..." Freddy smiled. "I think you look fantastic,"

"I was hopin' you would say that,"

Freddy got up from his chair and walked over to his beloved. He took him into a tight embrace, whispering something into the fox's ear making Mike feel incredibly awkward. The anthropomorphic animal porn concept dashed right back into his head at that moment.

"I am gonna go," Mike muttered, even though no one was listening to him.

Foxy smothered a laugh at Mike's reaction.

"What are you doing? Why are you laughing?" Freddy asked.

"Uh...nothin' me dear,"

"Whatever, but I do not believe that,"

***

Mike decided to walk down to the animatronic band's apartment to check on Bonnie. Out of all of the normal acting creatures, Bonnie was the one that Mike was least worried about. However, that didn't meant that he didn't think that Bonnie being unusually quiet was a bit odd. There was no chance in hell that a problem would arise before the festival. He was not going to allow it. 

He turned the corner rather quickly, expecting to see Bonnie tuning his guitar, but instead he saw Chica lounging across the sofa and a fox-like animatronic similar to Foxy sitting beside her. "What in the fucking fuck?"

It was bad enough that the chicken was somehow active and operating on an above average level, but the fact that there was a new animatronic was the icing on the cupcake. This 'Foxy' looking creature was evidently female and obviously running rather intelligent programs. He just didn't get it. Where did the robot come from?

Chica sat up quickly upon seeing him. "Hiya Mikey!" 

Assuming she actually knew the answers he decided to ask her a few questions. "Who fixed you?"

"Freddy,"

"How did he?"

"Using the same methods that you used on him,"

"How on earth did he do that?"

"He is just like you. He knows how you do things. He is smart." Chica explained, vaguely. 

"Oh my gosh," Mike choked. "Really?"

"Yes, Mikey, Freddy is incredibly good with his hands." 

"And who is this?" Mike asked, gesturing towards the girl fox animatronic.

"MANg!...Maddie!" 

"Maddie?" 

"Yes, her name is Maddie. She was put back together by Jay. Jay also knows your methods. He likes you so he pays extra attention to you."

"Umm...okay...how in the world is all of this nonsense going on underneath my nose? I fricken live here! What in the uber hell!?"

Chica laughed. She put her hands on her hips and leaned in, putting her face only inches from Mike's face. She blinked a few times before spinning around in a cute little dance. Mike just shook his head. He knew Chica. Chica had spoken to him before. She was just a difficult, sexualized chicken who managed to distract her fellow male animatronics. He was more interested in what he now knew was called Maddie and the fact that Jeremy had somehow managed to build her.

"Maddie? How are you?" Mike asked, ignoring everything that the bratty chicken was doing.

"I am wonderful. Thank you for asking. How are you?"

"Good, confused, but good,"

"That is fantastic,"

Mike couldn't handle it anymore. Everywhere he went in the house there was something totally strange going on. Plus, on top of that, he still had not seen Bonnie's lavender ass anywhere and now he had something to say to Jeremy. It was brilliant. 

***

"Michael has been updating my programming to the point where I am certain I could almost manage an independent lifestyle, although, I would never select to do so since Michael has done so very much for me. I appreciate him dearly. However, the things that I am capable of now are incredible. I can write music now, lyrics too. I can do it. Foxy, it is amazing. He is going to install capabilities for you to play the drums so the band can be complete." Freddy explained.

Foxy lifted his head off of Freddy's shoulder. "What does Chica do for your band?"

"She is the backup singer and she can play the keyboard as well. She is the singer/keyboardist." 

"Ah, I see,"

"I cannot wait for the festival. I have not been this excited to perform in such a long time. This is so very amazing. Foxy, my love, we are going to be big." Freddy smiled, nuzzling Foxy. 

"I'm glad you feel that way, dearie," 

"What is more amazing in all of this, I think that we may be able to start again. This time there will be no missing children, no blood, no fear, no pizzeria. This time it is just the four of us against the world. With Michael and Jeremy, of course."

Foxy cleared his throat. "Make that five,"

"Five?" 

"Yeah, Mangle be awake again. Fully workin' condition. Looks better than ever. She calls herself Maddie."

That alarmed Freddy. Mangle or Maddie or whatever she fancied her name to be was the biggest and only threat to his relationship with Foxy. At least, she had been in the past. There was no telling what she might do this time around now that there was a full body rather than parts and an endoskeleton. He was not prepared for her entrance. The female fox he often referred to as 'The Creature' was the last thing he needed in his life, especially this close to the wedding.

"Mangle? Are you going to run back to her?"

"Freddy, don't be foolish. I love you and only you. And, I don't exactly fancy t' companionship o' t' fairer sex."

Freddy was not even sure why he had been able to feel such a strong jealousy. There must have been a bigger back story to his immense artificial intelligence that bordered on ridiculous.

Foxy took Freddy's paw in his. He resumed the position where his head was on Freddy's shoulder. He began to sing the pirate song, eventually only humming as his power went into saver mode. Freddy did the same, encrypting the new song he was to perform to his memory.

***

The Art in the Park festival was a weekend long event that featured the best of local artists, comfort food, and music. In an awful turn of events there was a rather intense cold snap and about two feet of snow came with it, causing a lot of the out of town vendors to cancel. On the flip side, the locals came in massive crowds as soon as most of the roads were clear. The parade and a majority of the musical shows were planned for the second day, which turned out to be for the best.

The park was only four lots down from Mike and Jeremy's house on main street. No matter what was going on, if it made noise, they could hear it. In this case, it turned out to be a good thing because they knew most of the acts and could hear when it was best to head over. It was getting closer with the Fazbear Band set to take the stage at 6:00pm that evening. Taking the back road behind the lot, they would lead the rag tag group of animatronic entertainers to the greatest event of their robotic lives. Lead by Freddy himself, it was time to see just how easy the town could forget the past.  


	11. The Sex, The Stench, The Singing

The band was going to pull off a miracle. It was a heavily worked on, well programmed concept of a miracle, but it would be a miracle no less. Five animatronics would be in attendance. Freddy was not keen on that, but he was taking Foxy's word and that meant the newly dubbed Maddie could be a part of their band. They would take the stage not under their original name, but under the moniker Freddy and The Electronic Winter, which was not the name he wanted since he wanted his name left out. Mike wanted Freddy's name included, it made people wonder simply because the act was plugged to be high tech animatronics. 

A miracle. 

No, Jeremy and Mike had not had a full discussion on the subject of Maddie and Freddy and Mike really had not spoken about how Chica's programming was finished, but now was not the time. That could be worried about on another day. Today was all about the performance. 

Setting up the stage was done in secret. As soon as the act before them was finished Jeremy, Mike, Dylan, and Freddy covered in black set up the instruments and set pieces, making sure every chord was in its place. A temporary curtain was held up by security and other workers to keep what was going on under wraps. People began asking questions, trying to understand what the deal was. That just made Mike happier, the hype was just what he wanted.

The crowd went silent the moment the curtain dropped. Freddy moved one of his feet into a different position to make it easier to start off. He opened his eyes and scanned the terrifyingly quiet front row that met his eyes right back. A mix of emotions covered the area. It was hard to determine whether the majority of the people were disturbed, confused, or excited. He wasn't going to think about it. He was just going to entertain.

When the first note hit, everyone lit up. The voice Freddy had been given was just the right amount of soothing and enticing. The rest of the band played their parts flawlessly, causing supporters new and old to get riled up. Freddy leaned down and touched the hands of those who had gotten into it, connecting with them through long forgotten feelings. 

"This has got to be the weirdest and most incredible thing I have seen in a long time, and I have seen Rock-afire Explosion," A young man in early twenties said to Mike out of the blue. 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Mike asked in confusion. 

"Well, you probably should," He chuckled. "But, I am not offended by the fact that you don't,"

Mike looked him up and down. If it was possible, he was even more confused and put off by the last words that the young man said. He couldn't shake it off. "I am sorry, son, you have lost me,"

"At least you know to address me correctly, even if you don't know who I am," He replied, shuffling his feet. 

Mike made eye contact with the man in front of him. His eyes. It was all in his bright blue eyes. He was Mike's son. Mike stepped back, this time taking him all in. After all these years, seeing him made his heart hurt. "Carter, oh my god,"

"At the risk of making you say that again in a more Janice-y tone, yes dad, it is me," Carter laughed. 

"All these years apart and yet, you have my stupid sense of humor," 

"And, apparently, your interest in animatronic robots as well. Really, it isn't so much the animatronics as it is the..."

Mike cut him off. "The tech behind them, the way they work," 

"Exactly,"

"How come you didn't come to see me sooner?" Mike asked.

Carter frowned. "I was told that you died alongside the band, which left me very intrigued about other bands of the same type, they worried me. Obviously, no one really died in that fire."

"Oh, there was a death, it just wasn't any of the ones that the insurance company was told it was," Mike explained. "Anyways, how on earth did you find me?"

"My uncle contacted me actually, I got to meet my uncle Dylan and see my father for the first time since I was a baby in the same day, it is definitely a good day," Carter said with hard-to-tell-if-it-was-fake enthusiasm. 

The band finished their set to a roaring applause from the cold as ice audience. Freddy and his friends took an appropriate bow and turned to leave the stage. Bonnie had a surge of confidence and a need to steal the show at the end as he walked up to Chica, dipped her and kissed her. The festival goers ate it up, but Freddy didn't. Public displays of affection between his band members was not something he was keen on seeing.

As Freddy took the steps down to the cement he got stopped. He looked at the man who put his hand on his chest. It took a lot out of him not to growl. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Freddy Fazbear," The man muttered, almost angrily. 

"Yes, that is my name. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually," He grumbled. "You can listen to everything I say and that begins and ends with you coming with me." 

"I think not!" Freddy shouted back.

"My family owns you, you stupid bastard! I don't care what the hell you have been doing since the pizzeria burned down, but you are still coming with me!" 

Mike overheard the shouting and rushed over. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER HERE!? Why are you talking to my band?" 

"My band. My family owned the pizzeria, you did not buy the animatronics and therefore they are mine."  


"You can't own something that you claimed as destroyed on your insurance, that is considered fraud and if you take any of them I will make sure that my friends on the police force come for them and they will bring friends in higher up places." Mike snarled.

"I don't believe you," 

"I am cranky, I have been up all night, Freddy is one needy motherfucker, and I live with the male equivalent of Lindsay Lohan. You DO NOT want to fuck with me right now!"

Jeremy had heard the Lindsay Lohan comment. "Hey!"

Mike looked back at him. "Not the time!"

Carter took the opportunity to kick the guy, who was not much older than he was, in the back of the knee. He toppled over and Carter proceeded to kick him again. He was too young to have any real investment in the characters. There was no logical reason for them to change hands. 

"Thanks," Freddy and Mike said in unision. They both looked at each other with the surprise it caused. 

"No problem, it is nice to meet the bear that has occupied my father all these years. You are a marvelous creature, fluid movements and quick reaction time. I bet your hard drive capabilities are stunning." Carter gushed over the most advanced animatronic bear he had ever seen.

"It is nice to meet you as well. You are Michael's son?" Freddy asked, taking his hat off. Which Mike found super creepy. 

"You better not do that laugh thing, man, or I will deactivate your ass on the spot," Mike muttered.

"I would rather come up with fifty ways to use tomato in a sentence," Freddy considered for a moment throwing the hat at Mike, but that would have just made things worse. 

The three talked for hours. The festival was the perfect place to catch up for father and son, and bear. The others broke down the stage show and signed autographs for those who were daring enough to approach the animatronic bunny, chicken, and two foxes with the reputation for being out of order and scary. The cold air didn't seem to bother anyone, neither did the new blanket of snow that began to fall as the evening set in.

Freddy, Mike, and Carter had so much in common. It was almost as if they had been a family the entire time. For the very first time Mike took Freddy's words to heart. Freddy had been right the whole time. He had two sons. And, even though they had spent plenty of time apart, it would forever feel that way. One of his sons was about to get married, the other was going to program animatronics like he did. Beautiful could not even begin to explain just how he was feeling now. 

"I love you, both of you, always,"

***

In the days following the festival Mike received hundreds of phone calls revolving around Freddy and the Electronic Winter. People either loved the newly reinvented concept of the band or they hated it and wanted Mike to shut it down while he still could. He got a few death threats, but so did Freddy despite the fact that he was not an actual living being. It was all good. 

No one had time to deal with the nonsense of outsiders, anyways. There was a wedding right around the corner. 

Mike was finding himself uncomfortable for other reasons, however. It seemed that there were couples popping up all over around him. First, Freddy and Foxy. Then, Bonnie and Chica. He was pretty sure that Carter had a girl back home, as well. To top it all off, there was a looming possibility that his brother would wind up with Jeremy if his brother's assumptions about his sexuality were, in fact, correct. The whole situation was rather nauseating. 

"Michael, now that Carter has returned home will you see him again?" Freddy asked, something that might have been alright, except for the fact that Mike was in bed and he had never seen Freddy come into his bedroom in the first place.

"I would imagine. That was the whole point of Dylan directing him to me, I imagine, er, hope. Have you began tampering in the dark arts?"

"No, I have not. Why do you ask?" Freddy sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his palms against the duvet absently. 

"Because I didn't even hear my door open,"

"I am fast and quiet, that has never changed,"

"Sure, sure. Damn. What time is it, anyhow?" Mike asked, running his fingers through his hair. 

"It is three in the morning, Michael,"

"Mmm, okay, why are you in here because I am sure that it is not to talk to me about Carter's role in my life." 

Freddy waited for a moment. "Michael, I want an additional package installed into my system, as well as Foxy's. I have been given the opportunity to feel and because of this, I would like touch intensified, if that is not too much to ask?"

Mike shuddered at the possibilities of where this was going. It pained him to ask for any details. "Is this...is this like a...oh my god...is this like a sex thing?"

"I am an animatronic bear, I don't have the parts to perform those sorts of activities. It is not a sex thing, it is a pleasure thing."

Mike put a hand up. "That is still a sex thing, it doesn't matter how you spin it,"

"I don't understand, Michael. I just want to experience something wonderful when Foxy and I lay side by side in each other's arms."

"Must be nice to have someone to even want to experience that with, I'll do it, no worries," Mike muttered. 

Freddy laid back on the bed. "Jeremy would be a good choice for you, Michael,"

"What?"

"Jeremy would be a good choice for your lover. He already cares for you and would do anything for you. The two of you get along better than most of the married couples that I have seen in my lifetime. You are best friends and I am certain that you would be better off as lovers. Perfect for each other, like Foxy and myself."

Mike's big blues looked as if they were going to pop out of his head and hang from bloody cables. "Wha...okay? I have to poke a hole in your suggestion, though, because I do not like men. My brother Dylan does, and he wants to ask Jeremy out, but um, not me."

"We will see about that," 


	12. Heartfelt Reflections of The Fifth Kind

Mike was slowly breaking down into a worthless wreck. He couldn't snap out of it. He remained in his room for most of the day, only leaving to grab something to eat. In the rest of the time he only sat in bed, staring off into space. He could barely think straight. In a ferocious combination of everything Jeremy had ever done and the words that Freddy said to him he was certain that he was broken. 

It definitely didn't help that Jeremy was on constant patrol. He checked on him constantly. He obviously didn't know what was going on, but he was at least making sure that his best friend was okay. 

Freddy didn't come to see him, though. Freddy had an inkling that Mike didn't want to be bothered. He rather decided to keep an eye on the others, ensuring that no one would misbehave during what he was calling Mike's sabbatical. It also gave him a chance to keep an eye on Maddie, since he was having a hard time trusting her due to how close she was with his fiance. He hated it, but it wasn't that important.

"Foxy, darling, could you please join me in our bedroom for a quick moment?" Freddy asked, finding a way to keep the two 'friends' apart. Foxy couldn't resist Freddy, even when he tried.

"For you, Freddy, I'd do anythin'," Foxy stood up and followed the bear to the room on the other side of the basement. 

Maddie simply watched them, confused. 

Freddy shut and locked the door behind them. He grabbed Foxy by the throat and slammed him against the wall, pressing against the length of his body. Foxy reached up, flipping up his eye patch to get a better look at his lover. There was a newfound fire in his big, blue eyes and it was hard to see past it. 

"Mm..." Freddy moaned as he kissed Foxy all over his neck and chest. 

"Freddy...what has gotten into you...." Foxy gasped. 

"I want to be with you," Freddy whispered in between rushed kisses. "I want to love on you,"

"Oh...Okay," Foxy could barely think straight. Freddy had always been so calm, so collected. Now, all of a sudden, he had become a sex fueled bomb just waiting to go off. 

Freddy took full control again and lifted Foxy up off the ground. He threw him down on their bed and crawled on top. The kissing continued, more intense and more frequent. Freddy rutted his body against his love. He grabbed his ass and pulled him even closer. Foxy wrapped his arms around Freddy's neck, legs around his waist, allowing him to do whatever he needed to do. 

There was passion and pleasure in every movement they made. Each touch better than the last, but it wasn't what Freddy wanted. It was not the high feeling he imagined came with the real carnal desires. So, despite how well he was doing at keeping Foxy away from Maddie, he stopped. They would pick back up when the new programming was installed into his system, euphoria was only a few clicks away. 

"Why did ya stop?"

"Because, Foxy, I want you to feel good, but you will have to wait until our wedding night to experience it in full."

"You always were a traditionalist,"

"Always," Freddy giggled, kissing Foxy one last time. That would teach him to even look at Maddie. 

"Ta, how do I say no t' that?"

"You don't,"

"Ah, you work rather sneakily, do cha?"

"Absolutely, my love," Freddy said with a wink.

***

Mike felt a cold chill every single time that Jeremy walked past his room, if he actually entered or not. He was easily a parody of himself. It was getting ridiculous. He didn't know how to deal with any information and thinking, when he was able to, only seemed to make it worse. 

There was a slight chance that he had feelings for Jeremy. It would explain why he didn't want Dylan to make a move. It would explain why he never did go on any dates, even with all of the women that threw themselves at him over his stupid eye color. It would also explain why super eligible bachelor, Jeremy Fitzgerald who despite his damaged psyche, would have been any woman's fantasy with all of his back stocked money from his rich as hell family, never took a wife. There was a slight chance that Jeremy had feelings for him. That is what Freddy said, anyways.

It just didn't seem right. In concept, at least. He had always been with women. He had always loved women. In fact, he had a huge crush on their neighbor. She was a beautiful, married woman, but the marriage was in terrible shape from his observations. His conquests were almost always unavailable, at first anyways. Unavailable meant no real commitment. Maybe, just maybe, that said something. Maybe. 

Jeremy Fitzgerald. Even his name was interesting. They had known each other for years. Jeremy had saved his life. Jeremy was the oddball who believed in Mike's crazy plot to save the homicidal animatronic band and the fox from the cove. The two got along better than anyone else they knew. No one knew him better than Jeremy. It didn't seem right, but maybe it made sense for them to try out being a couple. 

"Ah!" He shouted, brushing the image of Jeremy on top of him out of his head. Naked. There. Laying. Kissing him. The image was back almost as soon as he pushed it away. "Ah! Oh god!" Fear and shock clouded his mind, but it was not enough. 

The results of the day dream didn't put him at ease. He couldn't have been more happy that he was alone with a blanket. 

Jeremy burst in. "Are you okay, Mike!?"

Mike jumped and bunched up the blankets more around him. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You were shouting and you said 'oh god', I just thought it would be a good time to check on you...wait, were those, uh, happy shouts?" Jeremy asked awkwardly.

"Ha, no, I certainly don't shout when I do that, weirdo," Mike shook his head. "I shouted out of shock, I was thinking about something that Freddy had said to me and apparently when the image presented itself in my head it freaked me out more than I was expecting."

"Hm. Okay. I can handle that answer, I suppose." Jeremy laughed, turning back to leave.

"Actually, Jeremy, if you don't mind, could you keep me company? I think I am ready to be social again." Mike asked.

"Yeah, of course, anything for you,"

Jeremy laid down with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He moved to scratch his goatee in thought. He had figured that Mike was going to speak first, yet he got nothing out of his friend. The waiting feeling was doing him in without warning.

Finally, Mike spoke up. "My head hurts, my heart hurts, my body hurts. I have nothing, I am nothing. Sure, I have an adult son, but I have no legacy to think of. When I die, which I hope isn't any time soon, who is going to take care of the band? They will be all alone with no way to keep themselves from getting into trouble. I can't even handle thinking about it. I just can't." 

"When you die I will take care of them, obviously,"

"You are going to die before me,"

"How do you figure?"

"You have high blood pressure and you eat a ton of junk food and you are old, you are pushing fifty," 

"I hope you are joking, or I am going to hit you, plus, I am only forty-eight, shut your pie hole,"

Mike chuckled. "You are proving my point, no need to freak out, I don't want you having a stroke or something,"

Jeremy leaned up on one of his elbows. He turned towards Mike and looked directly into his eyes. "You drive me crazy, ya know," 

Mike leaned in. "It is my job,"

Jeremy moved in even closer to Mike. "You're lucky that you're cute,"

"Am I?" Their noses were now touching tips.

"Of course," Jeremy whispered, his hot breath tickling Mike's skin.

The image that haunted Mike's brain earlier was suddenly back, roaring to take over. It might not have been the best idea at that moment, but it couldn't have been the worst one.

"I..." Mike gasped when Jeremy's hand wrapped around his wrist. There were so many directions this could go in. Mike couldn't wait. 


	13. And I Said, What About (Insert A Classic Movie Here)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going in this direction, until...my friend who inspired it demanded it. Lol.

"You have bewitched me, body and soul," Jeremy quoted, flawlessly. The words flowed from his mouth beautifully causing shudders down Mike's spine. 

Mike reached out, breaking the hold Jeremy had on his wrist. He placed his hand softly on Jeremy's waist. Making that flirty move, ever so simple, ever so light, meant more than he could imagine. The connection had always been there, it just needed to be acted upon. His fingers twitched on contact, making him smile just a little. 

Jeremy's soulful brown eyes caught Mike by surprise. His pupils were huge and fantastic, if that even made any sense. Mike could not believe that he hadn't seen this in him before. It made him feel like a total lust struck fool. 

Before Mike could think of anything else, Jeremy had grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into the kiss that he had been wanting for so long. It was gentle, at first, loving, then it roughened, deepened with the newly acted upon feelings that caused it. It left them both breathless, gasping for air that was thick and hot around them. Mike lost all control in less than five seconds. It broke him down to his core. From what he was able to tell, there was no turning back. It was almost as if, somehow, he had loved him all these years and not even had the slightest inkling of knowing it.

Jeremy broke the kiss, settling his gaze back onto Mike's crystal clear ocean sky blues. "You do not even understand how long I have wanted to do that,"

"Is it wrong that I kinda, in a sickening way, want to know?" Mike sighed, finally having the ability to breathe. 

"Yes, I am going to have to say that it is, kid, and a really good way to make me feel weird,"

"Alright, alright, but we have lived together for so long, you never said anything," Mike paused. "And, that was amazing. It was beautiful. I loved it. I...I...we were so in sync, making our move at just the right time..."

"...I am going to have to cut you off there, Mikey," Jeremy said, pressing a finger against Mike's lips.

"Why?"

"So that I can do this," Jeremy caught Mike by the mouth once more, full of passion and a love that had finally shown signs of life. To think, it was almost all because of a giant animatronic bear. 

Mike pushed away, for just a moment, biting his bottom lip. "You are still not under the covers," He stated.

"Is that a hint?" Jeremy winked.

Mike felt a rush inside him that left him weak. He had just accepted the fact that his best friend/roommate was the love of his life. It had been a long time and even though he wanted to make up for lost time, speeding things along almost seemed sinister. Almost.

"It might be," Mike mumbled.

"Now you sound unsure and that concerns me," Jeremy leaned away a bit.

"I want you to lay with me under the covers. I want you to kiss me like you do so nicely. I want you to touch me and make me feel whole again, but..."

"You just aren't ready to...finish the job?" 

"Yes, because I know you are more dominant than I and the thought of that terrifies me, deeply,"

Jeremy giggled. "There is more to sex than that, take it from someone who knows," He joined Mike under the covers and yanked his body flush against him. "For now, we can just lay like this. I understand that you have never been with a guy, it is all good. Let me love you like this, instead." 

"Okay,"

***

The air was dry and still bitter cold from the last winter system's battering of the area. Freddy absolutely hated what the weather was doing to his joints. His movements had lost a big percentage of their fluidity, causing him to look more ridiculous than the bastard band at Chuck E. Cheese. He hated that. He would rather be compared to Billy Bob any day of the week then for anyone to relate him to the mouse house attack. It was dumb. His wrist was locking up again and of course with that he feared there would be some sort of mechanical glitch not far behind. 

In the midst of all of this, he also decided that he really wanted to dance. Yes, theoretically, he could dance anytime and anywhere, but that was not good enough. He wanted to dance in front of people. One taste was not enough. He was an entertainer, god dammit, and he was going to entertain if it was the last thing that he did. Sure, they tried the casual, indie approach last time, but it had to happen again. This time, he wanted it to be bigger and better and with more dancing. The songs from the festival could be included, but there was also no reason they couldn't throw in a mix of something a bit more dancy. It would be incredible. Pop hits and classics, just like programmers used to make. 

He was suddenly more excited to continue on as a living animatronic than ever before. It was almost as if a light bulb had gone off in his head and made everything make sense. There was definitely other festivals and shows out there. They had been popular, more so than Mike had even imagined. Freddy and The Electronic Winter had a place in the world. They had just the right mix of materials to create something great. The country could rediscover its long lost love for well made animatronic animal bands. If the cards were played right, there was no telling what could come of it. There was even a chance that the band could duet with famous artists, or even the other pop hit singing animatronic band. 

The possibilities were endless, really.

Freddy could not have been more intrigued by the influx of ideas flowing through his artificially intelligent mind. 

"The A.I is always set to twenty," The words came out of his mouth so fast that he wasn't even one hundred percent sure if he said it, or imagined it. 

Foxy looked at him with his eyes lowered. "What's that now, Freddy? You finally go crazy?"

"Not hardly, I think that Mike had said those words to me once...or maybe it has something to do with the past. I have no clue, really."

Foxy only shook his head. 

"Hey, like you have not done anything absurd since your reawakening? And, do not get me started on the way you were before, because that was a whole different kind of crazy."

"True, I'll give ya that one,"

"In the meantime, perhaps you will answer this, how would you feel about us really getting the band back together? For good. We are one of a kind, created to compete simply because we are different in every way. The human population is fascinated by our counterparts, and their counterparts..."

"What t' what kind o' counterparts now?" Foxy asked.

"Not important by any means. Anyways, we can do more than the others. We can move, think, create a magical experience for any age group. Our highly advanced programs could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship with the outside world. I want to play backup for a famous singer in Las Vegas. I want to be featured in commercials and music videos. The four of us..."

"...Five," Foxy corrected.

Freddy growled. "Yes, five. The five of us are already legendary, already loved and hated by the locals and beyond. The pieces of the puzzle are already there, we just need some help getting them all to fit together. I think I know exactly where we can get that help."

"Freddy, you be more insane than a...rabbit," 

"No. I am looking at this from a business perspective. It is strictly business. Strictly the business of entertaining. Remember that, Foxy? You used to love it more than anyone else. Still, it was always much more straight forward. Things are different now, though, and therefore we shall adapt."

"I love it when ya talk like that," 

"So I have noticed," Freddy chuckled before planting a kiss on Foxy's cheek. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

***

"Do you ever think about changing your name, Bonnie?" Chica asked while Bonnie tuned his guitar.

"No, not really, why?"

"Because you are already a rabbit that is purple and that is feminine and weird and you have a girl name so a lot of people mistake you for a girl even though it is clear that you are a boy because of your bowtie," Chica rambled. 

"So, what? Bonnie is my name. I cannot just go changing my name willy nilly because it is traditionally a girl's name. It is the one I was given and I happen to think it suits me. In a way, it is part of what makes me unique. How many animatronic bunnies do you know, anyways? Besides me and the decommissioned one, that is? There are plenty of chickens, foxes, wolves, bears, dogs, and large fluffy things, but I am the bunny. I am Bonnie the bunny and that is who I always will be."

"You could be Bernard the Bunny? Bo? Bill? Bob? Bobert? Ben? Badassmuthfucka? Balloon? Baymax? Bear? Billy? Benson? Bjork? Benedict?" Chica spat of names as they came to her, certain that Bonnie would like one of them, even if it was made up.

Bonnie stopped tuning. "Wait, what!? Benedict? As in eggs benedict? Why would I want a name that has anything to do with a way you can cook eggs from a chicken?!"

"There are people named Benedict!" Chica cried.

"Really? Name one?" 

"The guy from Sherlock," 

"Oh dear god," Bonnie shook his head. "That poor, unfortunate soul,"

"Oh my gosh! You are Ursula!"

"Stop it! Stop it now! You do not hear me asking you if you want to change your name, CHICA the CHICKEN." 

Chica shrugged and miraculously decided to shut up. Bonnie went back to attending to his guitar. He chuckled under his breath, trying to figure out exactly how he got involved with such a mental case.

Maddie crossed the room. She made eye contact with Bonnie. His eyes apparently said it all. 

***

Freddy wondered just how good his impression of Mike was. He definitely was considering booking them another gig. If the promoter thought that he was Mike, even if Mike had no idea what was going on, then everything would go off without a hitch. The only problem would be arriving at the location, but Freddy was certain he could round up a way to take care of that situation with no problems.

He owed it to Mike to tell him what was going through his head though. It wasn't right to schedule concerts behind his back, especially with that off chance that he was not going to allow it. 

So, that meant that he needed to talk to Mike. And, he was going to do just that. He snuck up the stairs and turned right towards the bedroom Mike stayed in most of the time. The door was cracked a little, so he shoved his paw in and pushed it open a little more. 

He popped his head in, taking a look at the bed where he figured Mike would be. Instead he not only saw Mike, but Jeremy as well. Mike was sleeping, bunched heavily under the covers. Jeremy was awake, only under the sheets, tracing his fingertip along Mike's pale skin. 

Freddy's eyes grew large when Jeremy noticed him. "Sorry, sorry, I will come back later," He whispered before turning back in the other direction. 

When he spun back towards the stairs, Maddie was waiting for him at the foot. "Stop it, okay, just stop," She told him.

"Stop what, exactly?" He asked, flabbergasted by how quiet she was.

"Just stop," She said again before pushing him out of the way to do god knows what. 

"This place just keeps getting more weird every day," 

 


	14. I Found You

"I can't figure out why you are so angry about it. I really can't. She hasn't spoken a single word to you since the incident and yet, for some reason, you keep worrying about it. It was probably nothing. I wouldn't be surprised if it was just a result of faulty programming. Remember, she was built by none other than Jeremy who, despite his best efforts, is definitely no Mike. Just relax, now is not the time to be freaking out over silly things. You don't have time for all of that." Bonnie told him.

Freddy looked down at his feet, moving his ankle around. "I am just having a hard time shaking the feeling,"

Foxy ran up, as fast as ever, singing. "Yo, Ho! Ho! And a bottle of Rum!..."

Bonnie shook his head. "Another thing that you do not have time for, his nonsense,"

"Definitely," 

"Especially since you have so many other things to think about like, for example, your marriage,"

"Ah, Bonnie, always the voice of reason," Freddy laughed. "What would I do without you?" 

"You would have married that fool a long time ago, that's for sure,"

Freddy stood up on his tip toes and looked out the window. The temperature was obvious, frigid and windy. The wind chill advisory was not due to end for another four hours. It was a waste of a good winter wonderland. Everything probably would have locked up if he dared to venture outside. He was beginning to think that it might have been time to ask Mike for a coat. 

He sat back down and leaned his head back. "I am a robot, life should not be this stressful,"

"Stop asking for additional learning in your artificial intelligence then??"

Freddy raised his eyebrows. "That would make sense,"

***

"What is that?" Freddy asked as Mike tossed yet another handful of colorful candy into his mouth. 

"Jellybeans,"

"I get that, but how?"

"What do you mean 'how'? They are jellybeans." Mike said, a bit confused by where the bear was going with this. 

"It is February,"

"And your point is?"

"Jellybeans are for Easter, a holiday that is usually in April and occasionally in March," Freddy explained. 

"Yeah, I know that, but I still do not understand where you are going with this,"

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "How do you have jellybeans?"

"Uh...first of all, they are available all year long. Just because something is common around a certain time of year does not mean that you can't get it at other times. Second of all, dip head, they taste great so leave me alone about it. Okay?" 

"Michael?" Freddy said quietly.

"Yes, Freddy?"

"Why are you in such a poor mood today? You usually only consume copious amounts of candy when you are upset or angry about something."

Mike sighed. "I'm not in a poor mood, I'm not upset, and I cannot say that I am particularly angry about anything as of right now," 

"Then what is wrong, Michael?"

"I'm stressed, a little, probably, maybe, I don't know, there is so much going on that I can hardly think straight and on top of that you are asking me silly questions about jellybeans," He laughed nervously.

Freddy put a hand on Mike's shoulder. "Do you need to talk about it? Or want to?"

"I have a job interview in Orlando next week. It is doing what I love, programming and designing animatronics for use all over the world, as well as taking care of the existing animatronics in the warehouse. It is the most amazing thing. I am hoping that I can learn more from the father of proper moving robots, perhaps even teaching him a thing or two. I would love to build him a bear that moves as well as you do. But..."

"If you get the job you will be leaving all of us behind and that includes Jeremy?"

"Yeah, Freddy, that is exactly what I am worried about."

There was a moment of silence before the over intelligent android bear made any movements. He reached for the bag of jellybeans, taking it away from Mike. Then he carefully placed both of his hands on Mike's face. "Because you are in love with Jeremy, Jeremy is your soul mate, right?" 

"I am in love with him. He is. You are absolutely right." Mike laughed. "I definitely never thought I would hear those words come out of my mouth."

"He's your lobster!" 

Mike laughed even louder. "You are kidding right, since when do you watch Friends?"

Freddy shrugged. "I have spent twenty years in your basement, Michael, I have watched a significant amount of television, believe me. I think it is rather clear what you need to do, perhaps soon. It is just like Ross and Rachel, she got off the plane...you don't need to go to Orlando."

Jeremy walked through the front door, stopping when he laid eyes on the man he wanted to bed and the animatronic said man was in charge of. Maybe. He started to wonder about that. Occasionally, it appeared that Freddy was really in charge of the partnership always asking for upgrades and tune ups like a damn plumbot from Sims lore. Freddy did seem pretty sentient compared to the others, at first. There was no doubt that the others were catching up, with Foxy the closest behind him, but he had been there first. 

"Uh...uh...um...uh..." Jeremy stammered. 

Freddy bursted out laughter, covering both of his paws over his mouth almost as quickly as it happened. 

"I'm so sorry that happened," Mike mumbled.

"You two were talking about me, weren't you?" Jeremy asked, leaning in to kiss Mike on the cheek. 

Mike blushed. Freddy let out another laugh.

"That answered my question," Jeremy chuckled, shaking his head. 

"I guess so,"

"So, what about me were you talking about? My ruggedly handsome good looks? My fantastic personality? My firm ass?" Jeremy continued to laugh. 

"Oh my, that is more than I wanted to hear. Virgin ears! Well, not really, but um, stop!" Freddy suddenly got ballsy with his choices of words. 

"Not me though," Mike whispered in Jeremy's ears, reaching for Jeremy's collar. 

"That's good, I hoped so,"

Mike let go of Jeremy. "By the way, my mother and brother will be over later so that I can share with them the big news,"

"Big news? Like that we are together now? Sorta?"

"Nope, about my job interview in Orlando,"

"Orlando, that is pretty far away," Jeremy looked concerned. 

"Don't get too worried, I am going to go to the interview just because I want to see the place, but I can't accept the position, even if I get it,"

"No, that's terrible, it is the job with Creative whatever and the animatronic guy and you have always wanted to work in that field. Mike, I can't let you give up on a dream over me."

Mike took both of Jeremy's hands in his. "Babe, it is not just you that I can't leave behind. There are four..."

"Five," Freddy groaned.

"There are five other reasons why I could never leave this stupid, stupid place," 

"Wow," Jeremy said, feeling just how much power was behind Mike's words. He really meant it. 

"Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and your creation, Maddie, are our family, and I do not leave family behind,"

Jeremy sat down in the chair across from Mike. He sighed, putting his head in his hands. His brain hurt just thinking about everything. He was finally beginning to understand just what made this all so crazy.

Mike got up and sat in Jeremy's lap. "We have thirty minutes to play house until they show up. My brother is going to kill me and my mother is going to get pissed when they find out about us. I am sure you knew that Dylan had a thing for you and that my mom has thought I was gay forever, so let me do the talking. I want to be alive during Freddy's wedding, especially since I am supposed to do the officiating." 

Jeremy kissed Mike with a raw, full bodied intensity that sent sparks flying. It was just the way that it was supposed to be.

"Oh, my dearest Freddy Fazbear!" Foxy called from the second floor.

Freddy raised an eyebrow and turned in his direction. "Yes, Foxy?"

"Come here, please,"

"Whhhy?"

"Just come 'ere, Freddy,"

"Okay,"

Freddy left the room. Mike and Jeremy just continued on with their kissing, not even realizing that he had left. It was sentience that he had. 

Jeremy broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Mike's. "I think I love you,"


	15. The One Right Before The Wedding

"I know that you did not just say that," Mike said in a tone so demanding that Jeremy actually backed off from him, something they were going to learn was wonderfully good timing. 

"I know that you know that I did just say that and I meant it," Jeremy stood behind his words.

"You love me? You love me? You are in love with me?" Mike asked.

"I am, fully and truly and purely," Jeremy whispered, almost ready to lean in for another kiss. 

Just then, unfortunately early, Mike's obnoxious family made their appearance. This time, with his father in tow. Jeremy quickly went to the door and opened it up to let them all in. The three waltzed in with big smiles on their faces. Something was up. 

"Hello," Mike waved.

His mother leaned in to hug him. He knew he smelled like Jeremy and if she dared to kiss him on the lips he was pretty sure that he tasted like Jeremy too. There was no way that this was going to end well. He might as well been wearing a sign that said 'YES, I AM SEEING THE CRAZY GUY".

Dylan sat right next to Jeremy in the TV room. He was uncomfortably close to the older man who was already on the edge of the loveseat as it was, pushing his hip bone into the arm rest. He kept looking back at Mike in the nook for help. There was nothing either of them could do to make it less awkward. 

"How have you been, Michael? You never call us anymore. Hell, you hardly called us before, but lately Dylan sees more of you than we do." Mike's burly, ridiculously masculine father asked his eldest son. 

"Uh..." Was all that Mike could manage.

"It is unacceptable. You are almost forty years old and you still live with the guy that hid inside a Fazbear suit at a pizza place. I don't care if he saved your life, you should be living on your own or with a wife that you should have taken years ago. You have one kid and how often do you even see him?! Hm!? One teenage fling and a wasted lifetime over a stupid ass job! I cannot believe how worthless you are. Do you even have any source of income? What is your problem? Why aren't you responding to me!?" His father continued on. At some point Mike had began to tune it out while he focused on other things like the fact that two of his animatronics were upstairs, rather than in the basement where they were supposed to be when there was any company that didn't know about them. 

On top of the weird smiles, his father being his father, and the two lovebird robots he was pretty sure that no matter the outcome of the day, he was ultimately fucked. Hard.

"MICHAEL!" His father shouted. Usually, at this point in the conversation, his mother would have stepped in and made him back off a little bit, but apparently that was not going to happen today.

"What do you want from me?" Mike asked, finally producing words that made a little bit of sense.

"I want to know when you are going to get up and do something with your life,"

"I have a steady income fixing the neighbors computers, I work on commission. Jeremy is a trust fund baby, he has lots of cash. I honestly think we are fine. Besides, I have a job interview in Orlando, Florida with Creative Engineering. It would be good money and of course, I would be doing something that I love, working on animatronics." Mike explained. 

His father was speechless. If that was good or bad was yet to be determined.

Jeremy sighed as he decided to accept the fact that Dylan was going to eat him at some point during this gathering. Dylan was a sexy little thing, but Mike's long torso and angelic-Cillian Murphy crossed with the best parts of Dane DeHaan-good looks were just what the doctor ordered. If Dylan had been around a few days prior, Jeremy might have gave in, but he was happier with the main attraction instead of the opening act. Even if he did get eaten, at least it was for a good cause. It would certainly distract Mike's parents for a moment or too.

"Stop it! You are going to fall down the stairs and then I won't have a groom at my wedding!" Freddy shouted. He might have also been laughing, but that wasn't important, what was was the fact that Mike's parents definitely heard him talking. 

"God fucking dammit!" Mike yelled, placing his head in his hands. He couldn't look at his parents. He had never been more on edge in his entire life. His brother was much more understanding about his life choices. 

"What was that?" His mother asked.

"That was..." Mike didn't dare look up. "...Freddy Fazbear."

She grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up, proving just how much power she retained over him despite his age. "That is not funny!"

He nodded. "Good. I am glad that it is not funny to you. It is not funny to me, either. He, and what I can only imagine is Foxy the Pirate Fox, are most likely in the midst of some sort of activity that may render the smaller animatronic inactive because the stairs to the second level of the house are steep." 

Suddenly, maybe, it became funny. She started laughing rather hysterically, finding her son's words amusing because they were just that unbelieveable. "No, really, hun, who said that?"

"Freddy Fazbear," Mike said the name again. 

"Seriously, son, this is not a time to be joking," His father groaned.

"It is Freddy Fucking Fazbear!" Jeremy interrupted. "If you don't believe it, why don't you go out into the family room and see for yourself!?"

Dylan's eyes enlarged. "Holy shit, this is awful,"

"No, ya think?" Jeremy asked, resisting every impulse that told him to smack the man on the back of his head. 

Mike, the leader of the adventure into the rest of the house, took the group into the main room of the first floor. Sure enough, Freddy and Foxy were at the top of the stairs that lead to the second floor. Foxy was perched in a very precarious position on a banister. He smiled at the family as they all came to stand around him on the floor beneath him. 

"Hiya, Mateys!" He greeted them with pride. 

"Hi.........." Mike's mother said back, quietly. Foxy had been her favorite back in the Fazbear hayday. This was a kind of surreal experience, for everyone.

Freddy looked up from the chair he was kneeling on. He stopped reaching out towards Foxy and decided that it was more important to pay attention to the crowd that had formed beneath him. "Hello, Schmidt family,"

"How do you know they are not my family?" Jeremy asked, clearly offended.

"Because Dylan is here and the two older humans look like Michael, sorry," Freddy explained, logically. 

Jeremy chuckled. "Okay, that makes sense,"

"I know," Freddy laughed. "Anyways, hello Schmidt family. It is nice to meet you two and to see Dylan again."

The parents looked at Dylan. They were not supposed to know about his prior meeting with the Fazbear crew. "Really? And you didn't think to tell us?" 

"Yeah, well, Ma...Mik...Ma...Mike didn't want me to," Dylan stuttered.

"Michael, did you tell Jeremy about the lobster?" Freddy asked.

"The lobster?" Jeremy asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Mike pursed his lips. On one hand, he could brush everything off and pretend he had no idea what the bear was talking about since he already had enough explaining to do in regards to his band of robotic animals. On the other hand, he could easily keep on the roll he was put on and give up all of the information because honesty was the best policy and he already had enough explaining to do in regards to his band of robotic animals so there was no reason to not just explain everything.

"I did not tell him about the lobster thing, but since I feel like throwing caution to the wind I am going to...

Jeremy caught on. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope."

"I am developing a new character for the show, a lobster,"

Jeremy squinted. That didn't seem right. "Okay,"

Mike's father was suddenly interested in what he spent his free time doing. "These bots, these animatronics, you have made them sentient? Or were they already sentient and that is what caused the incidents at the pizza place?"

"They were somewhat aware, though none as much as Freddy. I have been working on making Freddy perfect for years. He is almost as capable of emotion as a human being is, all thanks to proper hardware upgrades. In fact, he already had some, feelings in a sense, allowing him to pick a mate which he has done so with Foxy."

"The bear is gay? Can't you unprogram that?"

"No. I didn't program that to happen in the first place. And, really, who cares? He is an animatronic bear in a top hat who loves a pirate fox. I see nothing wrong with it."

"Robot or not, it is wrong,"

Dylan looked a little too thinky at that moment. He was completely and totally shocked that his father was so worried about two male gendered robots. It sort of pissed him off. Considering he had just moved out he decided now was the best time to get up on his soap box.

"It is not wrong. Love is love. It shouldn't matter who someone falls in love with. No one says that you need to fall in love with a man just because someone else does. Just like two men should not be told that they have to fall in love with women just because that is what the standard is. Ridiculous."

"You have been brainwashed by the liberal media,"

Mike rolled his eyes.

"No, I haven't," Dylan gulped. "I'm gay."

"Oh goodie, let's just turn this into a free for all," Jeremy chuckled.

The room grew instantly silent. The pile of crazy was building by the second and there was no way that anyone would be able to dig themselves out of it.

Remembering the Friends themed conversation he had earlier, Mike considered his best exit strategy. "Dear god, this parachute is a knapsack," He winked at Jeremy and began tugging at the nonexistent object on his back. He was going to escape the room as quickly as possible.

"I don't understand," Freddy muttered.

"That's okay, this doesn't really involve us," Foxy told him.

"Well, this has been an interesting day," Mrs. Schmidt said, still fixated on Foxy.

"Yer tellin' me, lassie,"

She fainted. Now. Of course.  


	16. Robotic Wedding Bells Chime Pt. 1

The morning of the much anticipated wedding came with the biggest blizzard the state had seen in years. A severe white out situation was called, a full blown state of emergency. All of the businesses and schools were closed with no hopes of opening any time in the near future. No one was leaving from anywhere. At all. So, of course, it was a good thing that the wedding was happening in a well dressed up family room rather than another venue. 

It also was decent to note that Mike's parents had left before the storm had set in. His mother had wanted to stay, but his father was refusing to speak with anyone, so they had gone to a hotel nearby, but not close enough to get back to complain some more. Dylan stayed behind, literally wanting nothing to do with either of his parents due to the fact that neither of them had accepted what he said with open arms. 

Dylan being there would have been fine, except for the fact that it made the blooming relationship between Jeremy and Mike nonexistent. It was much too awkward to continue moving forward with anything, especially since Dylan thought his older brother was one hundred percent straight and that he had dibs on the rich former nightguard with the scar. 

Awkward. Terrible. Wonderful. 

Freddy escaped from his bedroom early in the morning. Foxy was still in a resting state and Freddy had been sure that he wasn't going to notice. He quickly went to the second story where everything his side of the wedding needed was. Soon enough, Bonnie and Jeremy, and potentially Dylan would be joining him in his glory. Until then, he laid back on one of the beds and stared at the ceiling. So much had happened in only a few weeks that he didn't even mind the fact that he had been apart from Foxy for twenty years. He was a robot, albeit a very intelligent one, twenty years was just a blink of an eye. He was going to be around a lot longer than that. He was going to have many years with the pirate fox and their rag tag gang of misfit toy looking band members. It was perfect.

He glanced out the window at the snow that was falling in such extreme amounts. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Even with the several terrible snow storms prior to this one, none were quite as intense. He didn't mind. He loved the snow. So much, in fact, that he almost took it as a sign. This was going to be a good marriage. A long, everlasting one filled with love and as much happiness that two animatronic animals could have. And, that would be the case so long as someone maintained good care of them. 

This was a new chapter. One that would change things, forever. 

Such was love. Such was life. Even if he was an android of sorts.

There was nothing more beautiful than this. Nothing more beautiful than this day. 

***

Jeremy woke up slowly. He was sprawled out across the loveseat in the TV room. His back hurt, his legs were cramped up, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to move his neck. This couldn't happen again. He needed to be in a regular bed. He had a bed of his own, anyways. It wasn't like he had been sleeping in Mike's bed for a significant period of time. Plus, they had guest bedrooms. The entire situation was beginning to make less and less sense by the second. Did Mike have some fear that he was going to sleep walk into his bed? How incredibly stupid were they all?

"What in the fucking fuck?" Jeremy groaned in pain.

"What is your problem, my love?" Mike asked, standing right above him.

"Hi," Jeremy smiled. "Why are you up so early? It is barely light outside."

"Because my animatronic bear and my animatronic fox are going to get married in some sort of unholy matrimony today,"

Jeremy leaned up and kissed Mike. "We are going to hell, aren't we?"

"In my mom's handbasket," Mike leaned into the kiss, putting some of his weight onto Jeremy. 

"Ha, I could see this getting out of hand Mr. Officiator," Jeremy chuckled. 

"How so?" Mike asked flirtatiously.

"I'm kind of turned on by your knee, pressed on my chest," 

Mike's eyes grew large. "That is so weird,"

"No longer turned on, thanks," 

Mike playfully slapped the spot on Jeremy's chest where his knee had previously resided. He kissed his forehead one last time before walking away to do Mike related things. Jeremy sat up and shook his head, still trying to figure out how any of this had happened. 

Dylan stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. He fumbled with the coffee maker like a blind man. Jeremy quickly jumped up to help him. "Stop being dumb, eh?"

"You're a brat," Dylan whispered.

Jeremy started up the coffee pot. It was hard not to shake his head again. The Schmidt brothers were sure to do him in if he had to deal with both of them for much longer. One was plenty. 

"Thanks," Dylan added, realizing that no matter how much one is not awake it is not okay to forget manners. 

"Anytime, anytime," Jeremy smiled. 

Dylan inhaled deeply. "You smell like my brother..."

"What? No I don't." 

"Yeah, you do, why do you though?" 

"I don't," Jeremy said again, smelling the collar of his shirt. 

Dylan nodded. "I see, I see, hm, this is interesting business. It is. Tell me, if you don't smell like my brother then why is it that you felt the need to smell your shirt?"

"To see if you were being serious,"

"I was, but what is even more interesting is the fact that the shirt you are wearing is tight because it belongs to my brother,"

"Oh," Jeremy realized that it was Mike's shirt too little too late. "Yeah,"

The look on Dylan's face was intense. It wasn't angry or upset, but shocked in almost a happy way. "Dear god, you are sleeping with him, aren't you!?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Nope, not sleeping with him...er...uh..."

"Er uh what?" 

"Well, I mean, I have slept in his bed with him in the bed at the same time, so, technically we have slept together, but we have not had sex, if that was what you were implying," Jeremy rambled.

"Ha! Oh my god! I can't believe it, but yet, it makes so much sense! I knew you liked men, but my own brother!? I had absolutely no idea. It is amazing. You really do learn something new everyday."

"I am just glad that you are not freaking out," 

"I'm only very slightly weirded out, but that is okay because Freddy is probs upstairs waiting to get ready for this bang up shindig my one time role model put together. I say we take the coffee up there."

"Mmmkay,"

***

When Foxy woke up and realized that Freddy was not in their bed, he became rather amused. Even though their wedding was no where near traditional in any way, or legal, Freddy had still gone through so many steps to make sure that it was every bit as amazing as a regular wedding. Foxy could not have been happier with his beloved. The bear was completely and totally perfect. 

He hopped out of bed and went straight into the main room of the basement based apartment. Already Chica and Maddie were on the couch discussing just how the day would pan out. There was so much to do and so little time. 

Mike came into the room and leaned up against the pool table. "Are you ready to begin the first day of the rest of your life?" 

Foxy nodded. "Absolutely,"

"This should be quite the feat, even I am not sure how any of this is going to work, quite honestly. We planned, but did we plan that well? Ah, what the hell, Freddy planned."

"Exactly," Foxy chuckled. "Everythin' should be just fine,"

"Let's get you into that fancy fanagled tuxedo then, shall we?" 

"Yes, I would like nothing more,"


	17. Robotic Wedding Bells Chime Pt. 2

The show was going to go on. Mike stood at the head of the long family room that had been converted into a lovely chapel-esque display. A very dapper fox was to his right, looking as nervous as ever. Chica and Maddie were beside him in custom dark purple dresses that had been picked out by Freddy, another reminder of just how much money was actually spent on this entire event. They were all waiting patiently for the rest of the wedding party to join them so that the ceremony could begin. 

Dylan began playing a special variation of some foreign type of wedding march mixed with a march that Mike was a little too familiar with on the piano in the far corner. It was finally time for this all to begin. 

Bonnie and Jeremy came down the stairs first. Bonnie wore a brand new tie in a color coordinated to match the girl's dresses. He was actually smiling, something that was quite the feat on its own since he was remarkably irritated in a Red Forman kind of way on most days. Jeremy was right behind him, sharply dressed in his best tux, also adorning the purple shaded tie. He was so incredibly handsome that he was bound to be distracting for the humans in the room. And, he was beaming with excitement, the friendship was cemented with the bear.

The tone of Dylan's tune changed abruptly. Freddy began to walk carefully down the stairs, head held high. Never had he felt such a human like connection, or at least what he imagined was human like. It was unbelievable. The decor was just as he visioned it with flowing purple ribbons and deep blue flowers complimenting every part of the room. He looked over the front of the room, amazed at how well everyone had pulled themselves together. He was even more amazed that Maddie listened to instructions and kept her distance from Foxy.

Freddy walked down the main part of the aisle. When he reached the end he stood directly across from Foxy and waited for Mike to begin his officiating duties.

Mike cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to join this fox and this bear in...animatronic...matrimony. They will be entering a lifelong commitment sure to last an eternity. Through all of the troubles life they will have the comfort of each other. Never in all of my years have I seen any couple of any kind have a bond as strong as these two do. It is an honor to stand here today and marry them."

Foxy nodded when Mike gestured towards him, ever so slightly. "Freddy, I be inclined t' think that t' two o' us were meant t' be together. From t' first time that I met you, that night they allowed us t' free roam for t' first time, I knew that we were goin' t' be close. Our buckoship blossomed t' exactly what it needed t' be. Had t' unfortunate events not happened, we would have been together like this long before today, but I be glad that we made it. I love you and I always will. I cannot wait t' start our lives together as a married couple. After today, you can save me life every sin'le night." 

Freddy took Foxy's hands in his. "Foxy, my feelings for you have been apparent for so long that it was difficult to find new ways to express them to you. However, I want you to know that I do love you. I plan to stand by your side for as long as my servos are operational. Together we can do anything that we desire. We are artificial in almost every way, but I assure you that it does not change how I feel about you. From the moment that this ceremony is over you will be my husband and I declare to take care of you from this day forward."

Mike took back over. "Do you, Foxy the Pirate Fox, take thee Freddy Fazbear to be your husband, to have and to hold, during all upgrades, for as long as you both remain active?" 

"I do," 

"Do you, Freddy Fazbear, take thee Foxy the Pirate Fox to be your husband, to have and to hold, during all upgrades, for as long as you both remain active?" 

"I do,"

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you...husband and husband, you may now do whatever it was that you had planned out because I hadn't actually worked that all out yet," Honesty was the best policy.

Freddy laughed. He took Foxy in his arms and they shared some sort of furry, robotic exchange that caused everyone else to erupt in a sweet round of applause. It was official, or as official as it could ever be, anyways. Mike felt like a proud father. This was one hell of a day.

***

Later on that afternoon the newlywed bear decided to throw his bouquet. He turned his back to his friends and tossed the black tinted purple roses. They landed in the arms of the only person who didn't make an attempt to grab them: Jeremy. 

Dylan burst out in a bout of uncontrollable laughter that almost put him on the floor.

Mike's eyes darted right to the floor.

The animatronics, mostly Freddy and Foxy, found themselves enjoying the situation perhaps a bit more than expected. It was amusing in more ways than one.

"No one say a damn thing or I disconnect whatever keeps them standing upright, human or not," Jeremy mumbled, standing up from his chair. 

"But..." Someone began.

"Not a damn thing!" Jeremy shouted, going into the kitchen. 

Mike had no choice, but to follow him.

Mike reached out and grabbed Jeremy's shoulder, spinning him so that they were facing each other. "What's wrong?"

"Don't ask me that, that just makes it worse,"

"Um...you kinda just freaked out right there, I think I have the right to ask you that,"

"I'm sorry, I just have a hard time dealing with...life...I guess. I am too old to be thinking about starting a life, but too young to be worrying about the end of my life. I am not certain about anything, ever! You were and still are my only real friend, outside of some robots we took home for some forsaken reason. I guess, I guess all that I know is that I love you and I don't even know how to do that right." Jeremy told him.

Mike placed his hands on the sides of Jeremy's face. "I love you, too, so much. I love you and all of your crazy, because it is my crazy, too. There is not a single other person in this world that I would rather spend the rest of my life with, especially since I have already spent so much of it with you. No one else has gone through the same things that I have in a place that the world has forgotten. No one. Freddy was right, you are my lobster."

Jeremy smiled. He had the sweetest smile. Mike would have to fight melting into him every chance that he got. "Damn,"

"What?" Mike asked with wide eyes.

"Now, I'm kinda wishing I would have just proposed, because you and I are perfect together,"

"You were going to?" Mike felt all kinds of fluttery. "How nice?"

"We really should though, at least,"

"Get married?"

"Yeah, that,"

"Maybe, sometime down the road, if you asked me properly, if we were together for sure, boyfriends or whatever," Mike stumbled on words.

"Outside of all that I do really think we should find a quick route to your bed," Jeremy laughed, taking a rose and hitting it against Mike's nose.

Mike kissed Jeremy softly. "Lead the way,"

***

"Coupons," Freddy held the small booklet up for Bonnie.

"For what, though?"

"I do not know, the ink is damaged from the snow, something about an amusement park, that is all that I can read even with scanners,"

"Should we show Mike?"

"No, I think we should investigate it ourselves."

Foxy had been leaning up against the wall near them. "Where in yer hard drive does that make a lick o' sense?"

"I can do stuff on my own,"

"Oy,"


	18. Lights Out

Foxy took the coupon book from Freddy. He flipped his eye patch up and examined it closely, desperately trying to make sense of the wording. The only thing that was clear was the damn barcode and that did not exactly get them anywhere. "Wait..."

Suddenly, Foxy had taken off without warning with the coupon book in his hands. 

Freddy raised an eyebrow and looked to his friend, trying to decide if he should shrug it off or follow the fox back into the house. 

"I would go after him, simply because he took them," Bonnie told him after a few moments of them standing in silence.

Freddy nodded. "Alright, I guess,"

***

When he arrived inside Mike and Foxy were hovering over the laptop looking up the code from the coupons. So much for not getting Mike involved. 

"Hey, I said that I would be the one who investigated the coupons!" Freddy shouted, hearing an interesting element of someone he had been in the past shine through. It startled him, made him take a few steps backward.

Mike looked up, wicked smile across his face. "I haven't been to this place in years, hey Jeremy!" 

Jeremy came around the corner, placing an arm around either side of Mike. He rested his head on Mike's shoulder and glanced down at the laptop that everyone, but Freddy had seen the screen of. "Oh, that is a wonderful idea,"

Freddy could feel his eyes adjusting, fixated on the back of the laptop that told him nothing of what was going on on the other side. He wanted to know what they saw, what was so wonderful. He didn't even know of any amusement parks. The only amusement establishment he had been a part of had ended pretty badly, so it rose curiosity within him. He twitched, fists clenching. He was the ring leader, he was supposed to know what was going on. 

"I know, I have to contact them. I bet that we will get into the park for free if we are their new act's handlers." Mike laughed.

"Yeah, definitely. We are going to need back up though. Have you met your bear? Because, he is kinda needy and likes to wander. You literally have to put all of your focus on making sure that he behaves and his mechanical and hydraulics related things work properly." Jeremy added.

"I am right here, Jeremy, I can hear and understand everything that you are saying to Michael." Freddy informed him.

Jeremy looked up at the bear. "I know, Freddy, I was saying it for your benefit since you were having a spaz over there." 

"No one is explaining anything to me,"

Mike pushed Jeremy and got up from his chair, he spun the laptop around and gestured for Freddy to come forward. "Here, take a look. I think I may have just discovered where your next gig will be. Laser light shows, crazy dancers, and the main event...Freddy and The Electric Winter. It is the best idea I have ever had. Literally, ever."

Freddy looked at the screen. The amusement park was due to open in just a few short weeks, weather permitting. They had a plethora of things to do from coasters to an arcade to nightly shows on a high tech stage. It was all outdoors and lights that shone brightly decorated the performance area. If they were able to go there, it would be amazing. 

"So, what do you think, Fredbear?" Jeremy asked.

"Please, do not call me that. That is not my name." Freddy corrected him.

"Fine. Fine. You are not Fredbear, you are simply an updated version of him." 

"That is exactly what I am. He was the prototype, I am the finished project." 

Jeremy scoffed. "Could be improved on,"

Mike interrupted the conversation. "Why are you two arguing? Seriously? What possible reason could you have for feeling the need to pick a fight with one another? The two of you can go from best friends to mortal enemies in three seconds flat. It is ridiculous. Jeremy, you are a middle aged man, please try to find it in your heart to act like an adult. Freddy, you are a highly intelligent animatronic bear, arguing with him is going to get you literally nowhere, it is no use."

Jeremy and Freddy both remained quiet. 

"Well, look at that, Mikey, you got them t' be silent for once," Foxy said, trying not to laugh at the expressions on their stupid faces. 

"I know, it is rather fascinating, if I do say so myself," Mike said, stroking his chin. "Anyways, I am going to cancel my job interview and call whoever is the head of the entertainment department for this park. The band would be a fantastic addition to their lineup. Freddy appeals to kids and adults."

"While you sort all of this out, I am going to take my coupon book and Foxy to our room, apparently I need to explain to him what 'investigate myself' actually means," Freddy muttered, grabbing Foxy by the arm and dragging him past the kitchen. 

Jeremy found that it was all too hard to keep quiet on the subject. Tormenting the bear was easy. "Hey, Freddy, do you need some furry handcuffs?" 

Mike covered his face with his hands. "Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Please, kill me now." 

"What happened to him?" Bonnie asked when he came through the door. 

"Ahhhhh..." Mike groaned, his head hitting the countertop.

***

"What about Fitz?" Were the words that Jeremy greeted Mike with when he came into the bedroom. 

Mike looked up from his book. "Fitz? Fitz? Like, Fitz Smith?"

"Mmhmm..."

"What about him?" Mike asked, only very slightly worried as to where this was going.

"He could come along. He knows the animatronics as well as we do. I think it could be a good thing, ya know, bringing along someone who has the experience. It is not that I don't like your brother, because I do and still think he should go with us, but I just feel like having a third guard would be smart due to the way things tend to get out of hand with these guys." Jeremy explained.

"Don't you think I have programmed almost all of the crazy out of them? Especially, Freddy?" 

Jeremy sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, that was actually what I was going to mention, or rather whom, because Freddy is the one that I am the most worried about."

"Why?" 

"Because he is the most intelligent and the most strategic, and he does have an immense memory banking. Chica, Maddie, they are really spacy when it comes to the events at the pizzeria, but Freddy can, though he tries not to, tell it all like a detailed story. If something sets him off, if someone sets him off, it could get dangerous, fast."

Mike tossed his book to the side and grabbed Jeremy by the shirt, pulling him up to his level. "I think you worry a tad bit too much, besides, is Fitz even still alive? Wasn't he in charge of training people...didn't..." Mike swallowed. "Freddy kill him?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Nope, he isn't, different guy, anyways, I just talked to him the other day. He doesn't know that we have the animatronics yet, but ya know, it could be an interesting conversation starter, an ice breaker for you to meet him."

"You talk to someone besides me?" Mike said, laughing before kissing Jeremy on the forehead.

"Yeah," Jeremy muttered, scratching the back of his head. "We have a history,"

Mike's eyes enlarged. "Um, history like lovers?"

"Naw, not quite, but we did fool around a bit. Got caught in the parts and service room once."

"Oh my god! No wonder the Toy Animatronics hated you!" Mike laughed.

Jeremy smiled. He grabbed Mike by the waist and pulled him on top of him. "I could show you," He said wickedly before catching him in a kiss. 

"Not just yet, not just yet," Mike giggled before rolling away. "I need to figure out this amusement park thing first."

"Then I will call Fitz,"

"Do I need to be jealous?" Mike asked.

Jeremy shook his head. "No, not at all. He is married with kids and not my type. You are my type. That being said, it would be a good idea to bring him along. Just in case."

"We can talk about it later," Mike muttered.

Jeremy pulled Mike into another kiss, running a hand up his shirt and playfully tugging his nipple.

Mike pulled away, again. "Later, I already told you, slowly,"

***

Freddy waited on the back porch. He wanted to know the outcome of Mike's conversation with the entertainment director. Performing, entertaining, those were things that he thrived on. He would have rather rusted in an inactive state then go on without making other people happy. It was his business.

The sunshine beat down on his fur. He sensed the warmth. The metal interlockings of his endoskeleton were heating as well. There was something interesting about the new sensations. The season was changing, quickly. It would not be long before it too turned into the next.

The backyard had become somewhat of a perfect place for the band to be, if they were going to be outside. The house closest to them was empty and the one on the other side had a large privacy fence that protected them from sight. Not that it mattered, since the whole city knew they were there, but it was for the best to keep them in the dark about the free roaming mode still being in full use.

While Freddy relaxed back in the chair with the sun beating down on him he watched his friends enjoying a new side of their robotic life. No matter how hard Mike or Jeremy tried, they were not like him. They would never be so incredibly quick and intelligent. It just wasn't in their nature. He liked that about them. He liked how simple their lives were. Even Bonnie and Foxy seemed to have things simpler despite them being so incredibly articulate, mostly due to them being inactive for so long. It was nice. Watching them reminded him of the way things were long before all of the horror. 

Mike came outside, sliding his phone into his pocket. "So, want to hear the good news?" 

Freddy sat up. "I am sure you know that I want that more than anything,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, anyways, we have an amusement park engagement lasting for six weeks. We are, well you are, getting the full treatment. There is going to be merch and advertising and lots of shows, day and night, actually." Mike said, beaming.

"How did you manage all of that?" Freddy asked.

"Turns out the entertainment manager, not director, is very intrigued by you. He saw the Electric Winter performance online and he knows your unique history. You will get top billing. Which brings me to the catch..."

"Which is what?"

"I have to hook everyone to hydraulics during the daytime shows, completely, like in the old days,"

"No, absolutely not, I will not have it,"

"You didn't let me finish," Mike mentioned. "I do not have to hook you into the programmable hydraulics, at all, and am able to disconnect during the night shows. It is a precaution. I can keep an eye on you, but not four others. They don't need a Pirate Fox scaring the children. You are free though."

"I suppose that sounds better than before," Freddy accepted the chance, even if he did not like the terms. "As long as Foxy can come home at night, or wherever it is we will be staying." 

"I imagine that can be arranged,"

"Is Jeremy coming with us?"

"Yes, he is technically still Maddie's handler,"

Freddy nodded. "Yes, he is. Good. I do not wish for you to grow apart for any reason. The two of you have never been apart very long."

"So true, so very true,"

Mike drifted off. Lately, he couldn't keep his mind off of Jeremy. It didn't help that he lived with him, but now Jeremy was penetrating all normal thought. He loved him. That much was certain. It was stupid and it didn't make any sense, but he did. And, he didn't want to change it for anything. He had the bear to thank for all of that.

"Michael, I believe you are drooling, like a salivating dog," 

Just like that, he snapped out of it, temporarily. 

 


	19. Did You Like What You Saw?

"Homicidal tendencies? Homicidal tendencies?" Freddy repeated as if it were the strangest two words to ever be put together.

Mike glared at him with one of his eyebrows raised. The bear continued to repeat the words. 

"You are homicidal," Jeremy chuckled, giving the bear a pat on the back.

"I am not,"

"Maybe not now, but there was most definitely a time in the past," Jeremy told him. "You were never quite as evil as your counterpart, however,"

"I never did like that bear, I always felt that he was simply a cheap knockoff,"

Jeremy bit back a laugh. "That is amusing, considering that he was the successor,"

"While that is factual, it was only true for a short period of time. If you do recall, which I am sure that you do considering the time you held employment with Fazbear Entertainment, the other Freddy was malfunctioning to the point where it only made sense to repair me to my original glory." Freddy stated, matter of factly.

"True," Jeremy shuddered. "That place was a disaster."

"Why are we talking about homicidal tendencies in the first place?" Bonnie asked, giving Mike the chance to catch up on unhooking the cables from the back of his head.

"I was looking at the disgusting reports of the incident at our location, official paper documentation that Michael has kept upstairs all this time for some reason that I can not yet determine. The storage unit where everything that was not destroyed in the fire, do either of you know where it is?" 

Jeremy and Mike looked at each other with worry. There was so much damage, it was hard to imagine what could have survived the flames. That didn't mean that they did not know where the storage was, because they definitely did, it was just a matter of what the bear expected to find inside.

"Well?" Bonnie got curious.

"We do know where it is. Mike broke into it about a year and a half after it all happened so he could salvage parts for Freddy's reconstruction." Jeremy told them.

Freddy leaned forward. "You mean to tell me that there are parts that could in fact fix my hand or my leg?"

"No," Mike shook his head. "There wasn't much of anything as far as you went. There were plenty of pieces that would have aided in Foxy's reconstruction, but he wasn't exactly working at the time. Plus, I feel like he doesn't even want me to repair his body."

"I don't want you to repair him," Freddy muttered. "I much rather prefer that he remain as he is, the way he was when we found each other."

Mike and Jeremy laced their fingers together, realizing that they felt similarly about each other. 

"Let's go to the storage unnn...unit," Bonnie said, standing up, causing the rest of the cables to rip out of his computer systems.

"Alright, alright, but I do not know what exactly you plan to find in there. It has been twenty years." Mike said. 

His phone started ringing. He looked at the screen. "I don't know this number,"

Jeremy yanked it out of his hands. "I do, its Fitz!" He unlocked the phone and greeted the man on the other end.

Mike made a series of random gestures to express just how he felt about his phone being taken and used without his permission. He was incredibly private about his mobile devices, even more so now that he was having conversations with the entertainment department and the creative guy in Florida. He was making plans, not necessarily the kind he was ready to share just yet. 

"Oh, really?" Jeremy said into the phone with a huge smile on his face. "That is fantastic. I could not be happier to hear it."

"Who is he talking to, Michael?" Freddy asked. 

"Fitz Smith," Mike replied, rolling his eyes.

"Fitz Smith? I recognize that name." Bonnie laughed. "He was a night guard, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, before my time, though," Mike said, rolling his eyes again. He still was not completely on board for this team up.

"Of course, we will all be getting in for free. It is a perk of being handlers to the animatronics. You pretty much liked all of them though, right?" Jeremy continued with his phone call.

"Fascinating," Freddy mumbled, cocking his head to the side. 

"Great. Great. See you in two weeks! Thanks, bye!" Jeremy said to Fitz before hanging up the phone and handing it back to Mike.

"And the verdict is a positive one, based on the choice of words?" Mike asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Absolutely. He is excited as fuck. He loved the animatronics, all of them. It wasn't like me, who was in constant fear for my life when it came to the 'toys', or you, who was afraid of the G1 models, until Freddy exposed his sentience. Turns out that he is looking for something to do, anyways."

"Oh, goody, so glad that we could be of help," 

"I do not understand why you are so upset by the idea of a third former night guard assisting us at the amusement park," Freddy told Mike.

Mike sighed. "It has nothing to do with what he is good at or not good at or if he is helping, I can assure you that," 

"Then what is it that is bothering you, Michael?" 

"Fitz and Jeremy used to fool around," Mike grumbled. "And, because of that I feel a little threatened. Jeremy and I have only been together for a very short period of time and we barely have a relationship at this point since it is still in its infancy. Fitz has a history with him."

Jeremy huffed. "Didn't we already go over this once before?! He is not a threat! You are a dumbass! Stop acting like...like...like Chica!" 

Bonnie busted out laughing. Freddy was only confused, rightfully so, however.

"Watch it, I'll sick the damn bird on you," Mike shot back, fire in his eyes and sarcasm in his tone, causing Jeremy to wonder the true intent of his words.

***

In preparation for the inevitable traveling that would have to be done, they had a practice run. Mike, Jeremy, and Dylan loaded the fabulous five into Dylan's airstream and they took them all to the storage unit that had what was left of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza inside. 

It felt like a nightmare for Jeremy and Mike, not wanting to go through the piles of rubble that were definitely inside after the years of deteriorating. Mike did have experience with what was inside, though, making this whole situation that much worse. He had seen things that were a bit more unsettling than just the average withered animatronic. There were fire damaged suits in there, ones that could give someone shivers. Creepy and worn down from years of being locked away long before anything bad happened at the location he worked at. Although, there definitely was a connection.

Based on that information, it was pretty clear that Bonnie was going to have a fucking field day in the locker. There was loads of crap accessories and alternate guitars for the bastard rabbit. The items had gone through twenty years of damp storage, but odds were that they were in salvageable condition. Bonnie's prototype models had lots of interesting things. 

"Before I let anyone out of there, I need to know that they are going to behave," Dylan whispered to his brother.

"What do you mean by that?" Mike asked.

"The Fox, he likes to run, and you kinda sorta have two of them," Dylan explained. "I had to pull major strings with Blake to get him to let us into this storage unit."

"Maddie doesn't run, and Foxy is not really in any condition to do so. He's been a little weird, nervous or something, lately." Jeremy told him.

"Okay, I will take your word for it," Dylan said, opening the side door of the airstream. 

Freddy walked out first, without a head. Or rather, he was missing his mask. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, mostly trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"OH MY GOD, FREDDY! WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR FACE?!" Jeremy practically screamed, backing away from the bear with the endoskeleton head. He never liked the endoskeleton that walked around the pizzeria without a suit. This only brought up those memories.

Foxy walked out next, subsequently with Freddy's head in his hands. 

"Why does Foxy...what is...what...I...Freddy, what is going on?" Mike was a little terrified of the ideas that might have been going through Freddy's processors just based on this alone.

Freddy took his mask back and put it over his endoskeleton head, blinking a few times to readjust. "It started out as an easier way for me to get in and out of the trailer, but it ended when Foxy felt that taking my 'face' hostage was the best way to get me to agree to his terms."

"Terms for what?" Dylan asked, all the while he unlocked the door.

"He thinks we would make excellent parents," Freddy replied in monotone. "Something that I am very certain we do not have the qualifications for,"

"Parents? How the hell would you do that?" Jeremy asked.

"And you didn't throw your hat at him? Amazing." Mike chuckled. "But yeah, how the hell?"

"He did not exactly give me a chance before he had my head, but I am sure that he would be glad to explain himself to you," 

Everyone turned their attention to Foxy. He scuffed his feet against the ground and began to hum. 

"FOXY!" Maddie shouted, smacking him across the back.

"Mike could program, Jeremy could design, a brand new animatronic that was equal parts Foxy and myself," Freddy answered when Foxy refused to reply.

Mike was silent. Jeremy was laughing.

Dylan cranked the door open, diverting the attention to what was inside. 

"What in the fucking fuck?" 

 

 


	20. I've Got Three Reasons

Despite the fact that everyone should have been looking inside the storage unit, the group was all still focused on Foxy and Freddy. Foxy had rather interesting ideas most of the time, but this was almost terrifying. Mike thought there was a pretty good chance that Freddy would make a good parental unit to some young animatronic, it was more Foxy that he was worried about.

"What kind of creature would you make crossbreeding robotic foxes and bears?" Jeremy asked, probably trying to picture it.

"I'm not even sure that I want to know, the idea itself is scary. I am also not too fond of your choice of words there, bud." Mike grumbled.

"Hey, guys?" Dylan called, trying to get someone's attention. 

No one was paying any attention to the younger Schmidt. He stood at the front of the storage unit, staring into the darkness. He heard something. There was definitely, probably, something moving in the back. And, as much as he was curious to find out if it was mechanical or organic, or a mix of the two, he was not going to go climbing among the boxes to find out without assistance and at the very least a phone flashlight. 

Even Foxy's glowing eyes would have been better than nothing at all.

"Guys!" He shouted.

Still absolutely nothing.

"GUYS!" 

And, still no response. Unless one considers Chica turning to smile at him a valid response.

"FUCKING REALLY, MIKE!?" He practically screamed, jumping up and down and waving to get one of the idiots' attention.

"You may want to look in your brother's direction," Freddy said quietly with a gesture toward Dylan.

Mike blinked, much like Freddy had when he put his mask back on. He didn't even hear Dylan he was so engrossed in thought. He kind of liked the idea of programming and building a super animatronic from scratch. "What the hell?" 

"Finally, you damn bastard," Dylan sighed. "There is fucking something moving in the back of the unit. I, being kind of interested, would like to find out what it is, but I am not going in there without you and a flashlight or something to that effect."

"Should we all go in?" Jeremy asked.

Mike shook his head. "Absolutely not, in fact, I don't really think anyone should go past the half way mark. Note that the boxes sort of build a barricade up to where the light touches. Why not only go in that far? It is probably a raccoon, anyways."

Foxy moved toward Mike with his head cocked to the side. He pressed his hook dangerously against Mike's chest. "Sayin' thin's like that make me wonder what you been hidin', lad,"

Mike wrapped his right hand around Foxy's hook. The cool metal was something that he was familiar with. He came face to face with Foxy one night during his first five. It was then that he realised where the fox's artificial heart really was, the holes in Foxy's chest were not caused by a malfunction in programming, but rather a self inflicted punishment. Foxy was upset about something back then, only Mike didn't know what. 

Mike ran his hand along the curve of the hook. "You wouldn't want to do anything hasty with that, would you?"

Foxy looked down. "No,"

"Right, anyways, no one goes past the damn box barricade. My word is law in this situation." Mike told his mix matched group of humans and robots. "Seriously,"

"Fuck that," Jeremy said in monotone. "Fuck that,"

Mike's index finger went up in a scolding motion. "Let's put it this way, Jay, if you do go past the boxes, I will never, ever do that to you," 

Dylan gagged. "Really? Did you have to go there? So many other more appropriate places for you to say that."

Jeremy was suddenly completely silent. Eyes wide and all of the fight completely gone out of him. It had been a long time since he had gotten anything that worth the wait, it needed to be a reality. 

"Shall we?" Mike opened his arms towards the wide open door. 

The group kindly filed into the unit single file. They were told not to touch anything and not to go past the boxes. They behaved, literally only because Mike told them to. 

Dylan heard the noise again. The only difference was that this time other people heard the noise as well. It did sound somewhat mechanical, but it was too far in the distance to tell. 

Mike lifted a box out of the middle of the jenga-ed-to-hell pile labeled 'Bonnie'. He was pretty sure that it had the spare guitars inside. He pulled it toward him. There was something behind it. A mask or facial piece. The almost sinister smile on its face made him jump and almost lose the box in his hands. 

"What's wrong, Michael?" Freddy asked.

Mike calmed his breathing from the jumpscare-esque shock. "What? No, nothing is wrong."

"Mike, babe, you are sweating," Jeremy laughed, wiping the cool moisture off of Mike's neck. 

"It is hot in here, duh," Mike brushed him off, using his pocket knife to slash open the box. 

"Do you want to hear a secret?" Bonnie asked, to no one in particular.

"Sure, Bon, what is this secret of yours?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"I know what is on the other side of the boxes,"

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yup, wanna know what it is?" He asked.

"Of course," Jeremy said, smiling devilishly.

"Spring-Bonnie," 

Mike's head whipped around. "Oh, oh, hell no!" 

"Well, tell us then, Mikey, what the heck is back there? You are the only one who has actually been past that point. Sure, it's been years, but whatever it is couldn't have gotten up and left. So, is it Springtrap? Goldie? Somebody else?" Jeremy asked, smile only getting bigger.

Mike took a deep breath. "Can we all just agree that the idiot's name is Spring-Bonnie? Because, as far as I am concerned Springtrap sounds awful."

"So does Spring-Bonnie, it is bad enough they named the boy Bonnie, Springtrap is basically an upgrade, except more evil sounding," Jeremy chuckled.

"Hey," Bonnie sighed, feeling a little defeated. "I kinda like my name."

"Whatever, point is that we don't need two Bonnie Bunny things," Jeremy said, his twisted attempt at an apology.

"No one ever answered the question, is the Springtrap thing back there?" Dylan asked his brother.

Mike's head dropped. "No, I don't know what happened to that piece of shit and I really don't care to find out. Yes, there is something back here, but it really isn't worth the battle to try to bring it out when we will be leaving soon." 

"Is it a bad thing? Perhaps, Michael, you could reprogram the character. If that is the case, could you not bring it to the amusement park with us?" Freddy asked, taking it upon himself to move more of the boxes out of the jenga barricade. 

"Uh, no, not really, I guess," 

"I am afraid I do not understand. Which question were you answering?" 

"It is not a bad thing, not really, anyways, and animatronics can always be reprogrammed." Mike explained.

"Good. Then we shall take a look." 

Jeremy nudged the closest body to him, which happened to be Foxy. "Do you ever get the feeling that the bear is the real brain behind that operation?"

Foxy nodded. "All the time,"

Mike gave in and allowed everyone to participate in the relocation of the boxes. As they cleared more and more of them away, the noises from the other side became louder. There was no doubt that the run down hunk of metal on the other side was still in a somewhat working condition. It had the very basic understanding that there was more light than normal peering through the storage unit. 

"Right there," Mike pointed into the distance at something shiny and twitchy.

"What is that?" Freddy asked.

"An endoskeleton with two pieces of Mangle and one piece of Bonnie attached to it," Mike said proudly. 

The shiny endoskeleton continued to twitch. 

"Are you going to make it stop doing that, Michael?" 

"Yes, I have to turn it off, first," Mike told the bear. He approached it slowly, not wanting to startle the worn down beast. 

"If it still functions at least this way we can get to work on creating the first child of Mr. and Mr. T'Pirate," Jeremy called across the unit. Mike wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. 

"T'Pirate? Are they Vulcan now?" Dylan asked.

"Freddy speaks like one half of the time," 

"True, true,"

Mike tripped and fell causing a bunch of crates and boxes to topple over. "Fuck!"

Chica was surprisingly the first to attempt a rescue mission. Though she was still in the developmental processes, she screamed when she saw whatever it was that caused Mike to fall. 


	21. If You're The Hired Gun, Then I'm The Trigger

Mike woke up in a sweaty panic. He looked around in fear, realizing that he was in his own bed, propped up on pillows and tucked securely under the covers. He wiped the moisture off of his forehead and tried desperately to regulate his breathing. 

 _What the hell?_ The last thing that he remembered was coming face to face with his one true fear. The only thing that ever really found its way under its skin. Scott had warned him about it, the company had tried to make him forget about it, and even in some twisted way Springtrap had wanted to get rid of it.  _It was probably just the mask. Probably._

The more he ran the images through his mind, the more he wondered how much of it had been fabricated by his demented brain. He had hallucinated some damn crazy things before, it was not that far fetched. 

There was a light knock at his bedroom door. "Mike? Are you awake?" 

"Yeah, come in," He replied, breathing a sigh of relief knowing that it was Jeremy on the other side.

Jeremy opened the door. "How are you feeling? Your head hurt? You hit the cement so hard. It is a good thing that your damn bear is programmed with medical expertise. The hell he needs that for, I will never know. Could have used that shit back in '87, but whatever." He rambled on further, but Mike stopped listening.

Mike reached his hand back and felt the stitches on the back of his head. Freddy saved him. Freddy saved him, again. He was beginning to honestly think he couldn't live without the bear in his life. With Freddy around, he would never have to worry. 

"Freddy would be a good parent, he really would," Mike mumbled, thinking about the pieces of mismatched endoskeleton in the storage unit.

"What? Oh, geez, is that really all you are thinking about?" Jeremy chuckled, shaking his head.

"C'mere," Mike gestured for Jeremy to join him on the bed.

Jeremy walked over and gently sat on the edge. "You never did answer my questions,"

Mike cracked a smile, never happier to have someone to care about him. "I didn't mean for you to sit on the edge of the bed, I meant for you to come up by me,"

"I will if you answer my question," 

"I feel fine, a little sore and I do apparently have a top hat wearing animatronic to thank, but I feel pretty good all things considered," Mike laughed. "How long was I out?"

"Uh, maybe, like, a little less than...twelve hours...er maybe longer," Jeremy told him.

"Maybe twelve hours? You didn't try to wake me up? Why?" 

"Because you were sleeping, at least I kept checking up on you to make sure that you were still breathing," 

Mike started laughing again. This whole situation was all a bit strange. He wasn't even sure what happened. It did remind him that everything can change in the blink of an eye. He always made crazy decisions based on ridiculous ideas. That was what allowing the animatronics to come home with him was and he was certainly glad that he did. "You would make a good parent too, matter of fact,"

Jeremy furrowed his brow. He reached out and pressed the back of his hand against Mike's forehead. "Are you sure that you are feeling alright?"

Mike nodded. "Of course, and I am being serious," 

"Is that some sort of a hint?" Jeremy asked, kissing Mike's shoulder. "Because I kind of suck with those,"

"No, I'm not looking to mess anyone else's life up at the moment, I already have one emotionally scarred son,"

Jeremy perked up. "He should come to the amusement park,"

Mike was about to reply, but he heard voices in his livingroom. "Is Fitz here, already?" 

"Yeah," 

"Oh," 

"Is that a problem?" 

"Nope,"

"I don't believe you,"

"Fine then," Mike crawled on top of Jeremy, placing his hands on either side of his lover's face and kissed him deeply. "I'll show you how much of a problem it isn't,"

Mike's lips moved to Jeremy's jawline and down his neck. He nibbled on his clavicle, sucking and licking the skin knowing full well that it was going to leave a mark. Jeremy resisted the urge to run his fingers through Mike's hair, not wanting to mess with the stitches. The entire room was filling with tension, something that needed to be released for quite some time. 

Jeremy rolled them over so that Mike was on his back. He carefully removed Mike's shirt and went to work on his pants. He had made attempts at them before, but this time Mike was assisting him instead of fighting him off. He almost couldn't believe it. 

Mike wrapped his arms around Jeremy's neck. "So, what are you going to do to me?"

"Not sure yet, it could be any number of things," Jeremy said between kisses.

"Give me your worst,"

"I will give you something even better," Jeremy whispered in Mike's ear. 

Jeremy took full advantage of Mike's lack of clothing. He stripped down himself and began to pay attention to what was in between their legs.

***

Foxy couldn't believe that he was actually feeling tired. It might have been his overall age or the fact that no matter what there was never any repairs really performed on anything, but his hard drive, but he felt tired. He grabbed the California King sized comforter and pulled it over his rickety body as he laid down on the couch in the cold basement. He had been certain that he was alone and so he began to hum his pirate song. 

Freddy was right around the corner, watching him. He had been waiting for the right moment to make a move. Something about the events in the storage unit had caused a change in him. He loved Foxy, as much as one sentient animatronic could love another, and was willing to participate and compromise no matter what the circumstances. Plus, the naked endoskeleton had him thinking.

He slowly walked towards Foxy, trying his best not to startle him. Though he could usually move like a well oiled, metal ninja he was making all kinds of noise as he approached. Foxy turned his head in his direction before he even made it three steps.

"Hello, Foxy," 

Foxy sat up. "Well, ahoy, me love, what be gettin' t' you?"

Freddy sat down beside Foxy. "I have been running the idea of us creating a family through my head. We are unconventional in every way possible, but I would never wish to deprive you of something that you desire so much. I have decided that I think we could be decent enough parental units to a new animatronic. If I understood correctly, this new creature would be designed to learn like a child and develop like a child."

Foxy lifted up his eye patch. "Really?"

"Yes,"

Foxy took one of Freddy's hands. "That be wonderful news,"

***

"What is that noise? 

"Honestly have no clue," Fitz Smith replied in his thick, weirdly entertaining accent that blended Michigan and Kentucky oh so well. He didn't even know who he was talking to, since whoever it was had been behind him in terms of location.

It wouldn't have been the first time he had a conversation with someone who was standing behind him.

But, he was curious, so he did turn around, almost expecting to see one of the famed robots. It was Dylan Schmidt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fitz will not sleep with Dylan...


End file.
